Five Nights at Freddy's The New Security Guard
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: In the town of Buckingham , Colorado there exists a Pizza place known as Freddy Fazbears Pizza a place that houses Freddy Fazbear , Bonnie the Bunny , Chica the Chicken , Foxy the Pirate Fox , Twilight Sparkle , Rainbow Dash and Rarity . Adam takes the job as a local security guard and becomes friends with all the animatronics , while discovering there were more before them . R&R
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights at Freddy's : New Security Guard

Chapter 1 Getting the Job

**a/n: Hey this is going to be my first FNAF so I might get much right about the game it's self since had never played it **

_**Location : Buckingham , Colorado**_

My name is Adam , I'm 22 and do play guitar but I also have no girlfriend of which to speak of , but I do try to pay the bills no matter what , I took several jobs and all got fired for various and yet stupid reasons . But anyway moving on from that , I mostly live in a small town named Buckingham where the people are always friendly and never say a mean thing , but that's when a restaurant opened up called Freddy Fazbears Pizza .

A place that was kid friendly , with animatronics that talk and even sing songs . But here's a twist surprise , they also had pony versions yea and I'm sure 'Well what would a pizza place want with ponyanimatronics?' , I can answer that for you see , Fazbear Entertainment had to get permission from another company known as Hasbro to build the ponymatronics , only three were made , Twilight Sparkle , Rainbow Dash and Rarity .

The very next day the three ponymatronics were shipped to the pizza place along with spare parts ones like voice boxes , legs and even spare heads and endoskeletons . It is ironic that a pizza place would have ponymatronics even though they have the four animatronics already . Since I was staying alone , I didn't mind no annoying girlfriend to tell you what she needed . Anyway I opened up my door and found a newspaper on my front porch . I took it inside and decided to skim through it , I then saw an ad in the help wanted section

**HELP WANTED **

_**FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA **_

**Family Pizzera looking for security guard to work the night shift **

**hours from 12am to 6am **

**pay is $120.00 a week **

**Not responsible for injury /dismemberment **

**To apply call **

_**1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR**_

I also saw a picture of the star animatronic alongside a purple looking …. pony ? , yea and I'm not joking either . Taking the chance I decided to get dressed and freshen up before grabbing my news paper and walking down there towards this pizza place to apply for the job . Well actually why would I want to bring a newspaper with me anyway ? .

I decided to put the newspaper on the table and walk out the door and lock said door and get into my car , after warming up the engine for a bit I pulled out of the drive way and well drive towards this pizza place .

It couldn't be hard to miss , after hours of driving I found it . I pulled into the parking lot and made sure to NOT act nervous among answer any questions whoever was in charge may ask me. I then shut off the engine with a twist of my keys and got out of the car but not locking the door . Once the door was locked I headed towards the pizza place , upon opening the door I saw a nice cheerful woman greeting me .

"Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza , how can I help you?" she asked . "I'm here for the night guard position" I said calmly . "ah , I'll tell Mr. Jones" she said . After getting off her … I phone ? So weird . "Mr. Jones is waiting for you in his office" she added . I nodded and soon headed down on the first door on my right , a door that said **Manager **opening the door , I saw a bald looking man most likely playing something , though I couldn't tell what it was .

I closed the door as quietly as I could , and took a seat waiting for him to stop what he was doing . After a few hours of me sitting there still as I could he finally stopped what he was doing he looked up at me .

"Oh , I didn't notice you were here anyway , I heard that your here for the job ?" he asked . "yes I am" I said . "alright , well since your here on your own I only have three questions , answer them as best you can and you get the job" he said . "Okay , fire off" I said . "do you have any skills in electronics?" he asked . "yes , I do good with computers" I answered . "Good , now next question do you have any previous employment?" .

"Yea , every job that I had before I was laid from because there was someone else to my job better than me" . "That does make sense, now final question do you have a criminal history with the police ?".Thinking back I don't think I did . "No , no I don't sir" I answered truthfully . "Then your hired , you know the hours" he said with a grin . "Yea , 12 to 6 shouldn't be much of a problem sir" I said happily .

"That's awesome , now let me show you to your office" he said . We both got up form our chairs and he walked out first and I followed . We soon reached where I would be working , sure the place was cramped but that would be perfect for me to work on several songs on guitar . "Now this is where your office , you can dress it up with whatever you bring from home , but you are responsible for your stuff , not no one else" he said "I'd like to know your name sir" I said . "Oh I'm John , John Jones owner of Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza" said John .

"It's nice to meet you sir , I'm Adam" I said . We both shook hands and with that I was hired as a security guard to keep an eye on the place , though one question did bug me. _Who in the world would want to rob a pizza place for kids and adults alike , it makes no sense I'll worry about it when I go ahead and start to setup my equipment _I thought .

I got back in my Ford F-150 and drove back to my place to get my equipment ready for my shift . I headed into my music room , and it was time that I grabbed my amp along with the speaker that and the mixing board and began to load it up in my truck , making sure it was secure .

I then headed back inside and grabbed my fender starcaster along with my pedalboard and made sure that my effects were working , I have a Vox wah , an Ibanez Tube screamer TS-7 , a Chorus/Flanger CF-7 and a Rocktek Delay . _Perfect , all set effects work , chords are working and I have everything that I need _I thought . I glanced at the clock , though I had a plenty of time .

_**A few hours later **_

It was 11:00 and I then got back in my truck , and started up the engine after clicking on my seat belt . I then backed out of my driveway and drove towards the pizza place , the very place that I would be working/recording in .

_**Freddy Fazbears Pizza **_

After I found the way on my own I parked close the pizza place . I soon grabbed my amp and guitar first and headed inside . The woman working at the front was surprised at what I was carrying . "What never seen a security guard play guitar let alone carry an amp or guitar?" I asked . Again she was silent but her jaw was hanging open . Rolling my eyes I headed into my office and decided to set down my amp and guitar and head out and grab the rest of my stuff , effects and mixing board .

I soon hauled those in and headed straight to my office and set those down _I'll worry about that later _ I thought . I saw my boss walk in as I was setting up my stuff . "I didn't know that you play any kind of instrument" said John . "Well you never asked" I said with a smirk . "Oh I see then , Well anyway have fun with what your doing" said John . I decided to take a break and then that's when it me , I had to grab my song book . Rushing out of my office in haste and out of the pizza place and towards my truck and grab the last thing that I'll be needing .

I soon and FINALLY locked up my truck and shut off the engine . _What was I thinking ? _ I thought . Once the door was locked and songbook in hand I walked back into the pizza place and towards my office and finished setting up my stuff . Thankfully my Epiphone Valve Junior amp worked along with the speaker . I finished making the connections , my effects were the only things that were disconnected . _Perfect a little bit from home _ I thought . Again my boss came back and saw everything setup and was surprised .

"Wow , Stacy wasn't joking" muttered John . "Well I'm not like that purple bunny on the stage" I said . "Ah you mean bonnie? , he's the guitar player" said John with a smile . "Care to explain the animatronics?" I asked .

"Well we have the star of the whole establishment it's self , Freddy Fazbear , Bonnie the Bunny who plays the guitar , Chica the Chicken , Foxy the Pirate Fox , Twilight Sparkle , Rainbow Dash and Rarity , now Foxy is obviously a pirate as he sings songs about pirates , Freddy is pretty much adored by kids same with Bonnie and Chica who sings alongside Bonnie and Freddy , Twilight tends to teach everyday life lessons to the kids as well , Rainbow Dash she also entertains kids with her stories from a fictional world Equestria , Rarity well she also tells stories and listens to the kids and adults problems" explained John calmly .

"Alright , can't wait to meet the ponies and the animatronics" I said with a grin . "that's great to hear" said another voice behind John . _ That's the woman who works at the front of the pizza place , I'll be seeing her a lot more _ I thought . "Now I know what you were doing , You plan to work on … whatever it is that you work on , odd though I've never seen a security guard with musical equipment before" said Stacy . "ah , okay well I do play guitar , it would be nice to play alongside Bonnie I wanna see what he can do" I said .

"Well , things tend to get 'active' during after hours" said John . "I'll take your word for it" I said . I then simply shut off the amp and the mixing board as well and figured I'd study how Bonnie plays that guitar . The three of us headed out of my office as I would soon learn about how the doors , cameras and lights would work , come my shift . A few minutes later both Stacy and John left , leaving me in charge . "well , better get to work" I said .

I headed back to my office and opened one of the doors and decided to pickup the tablet that was on a desk with … a fan ? , doesn't that draw power ?.Shaking my head I shut it off and decided to wait for something to happen . _Probably not much is going to happen tonight _ I thought .

_**Night 1 **_

_**12 AM **_

_Alright , lets do this _ I thought . I decided to work on guitar , half way through a song the phone rang . Turning off everything I listened to what this guy had to say .

Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "**Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced**."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

_They Wander ? , and the Bite of 87 yea it was the mangle that caused it , and it was Jeremy that was the victim , what a shame . _

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area.

_Oh great , just what I needed! Not ! _

So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

_Great , just great! _

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

_DEATH ? ! , I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS ! _Quickly I calmed myself , but then something struck me as odd .

With that the message ended and that set the stage for what was to come . _So check the cameras and use the lights and doors , conserve power shouldn't be too hard _ I thought . I first checked the show stage , all the robots were there and not moving . But that's when I spotted three ponies headed towards my office . Raising an eyebrow I checked one of the hallways and as suspected they took the west hallway .

_Oh perfect _ I thought with a groan . _I'm going to die alone here in this pizzeria. _But I didn't feel any pain . In fact the ponies stopped at my door , looking at me . "Do I know you three ?" I asked . "Well no but we are here to help you" said the purple animatronic .

She looked like …. Twilight Sparkle ? , as in THE Twilight Sparkle from MLP ? , then again I can work with that . "well anyway can we come in?" she asked . "yea sure , careful of the chords you see on the ground" I warned . And just like that the three of them walked into my office .

"Now then I'm Twilight Sparkle , That's Rarity and Rainbow Dash" said Twilight . "Nice to meet you I'm Adam , the new security guard here" I said with a small smile . Apparently Rarity , noticed that I was well ….. a mess , she did try and fix me up but only left me more of a mess than I was . I still haven't the slightest clue as to why . "Alright , so what brings you three here anyway?" I asked . "well we are here to help you survive your shift every night" explained Twilight .

_Makes sense to me . _So then , what's up with Freddy , Foxy , Chica and Bonnie . "What's with them wanting to kill me , not like I did anything to them" I said . "That's because they think YOUR an endoskeleton without it's costume" said Rarity . "Well that's charming , just charming sounds like they need some repairs and that would be there voice boxes among other things" I said sarcastically.

Checking the cameras again I saw that Bonnie was gone I flipped through the cameras to find him in supply closet ? Oh of all the places to head to ! , you head to supply closet ? , you sure are weird! . I then flipped back to the show stage and Chica was gone . _I'm quite sure she's in the kitchen doing who knows what _ I thought . And just to confirm that I heard pots and pans being clanged together . Flipping back to the show stage again Freddy wasn't moving , which is fine . I checked Pirate cove to see Foxy peeking out behind the curtain . _Yea your not going anywhere ya bloody fox. _I hit my light and there was Bonnie , closing the door left door I gave him the raspberry . And simply shut off the left light as well . "well that went well so far" I said . "True , we can keep an eye on the doors , you handle the cameras" said Twilight taking charge .

_**1 AM**_

I checked my power , and I was 80% power . _So far so good _ I thought . "Chica Right door" said Twilight . "Gotcha" I replied . I closed said door , but not before she slipped me a pizza before the door closed . "She got a pizza under the door ?"asked Rainbow Dash confused . "She must be a quick one getting a pizza underneath a door" added Rarity . "Yea I'm a bit perplexed myself" I said . _So far so good . _

_**2 AM**_

And yet no other animatronic showed up , well mostly Bonnie and Chica , I am puzzled though why would Chica give me a pizza though she and the other three other animatronics are trying to kill me ? . ignoring the question I decided go get said pizza off the floor and set it on the desk . Though Rainbow Dash wasn't convinced at all .

"What if it's a trap , a trap to lure into a false sense of security then stuff you into a suit" said Rainbow . "Rainbow does have a point , we can't tell if it's a trap or not" Pointed out Twilight . "Hey , who would pass free food on the job?" I asked . "You do have a point dear" said Rarity . With that I opened the box revealing a cheese pizza with a note on top of the pizza .

**Dear Security Guard , **

**Hope you like the pizza I made you , at least the ponies are helping you , your going to need it in order to survive , maybe when your not scared of us we could talk and have a nice friendly chat , your friend Chica the Chicken **

I started on the first slice of pizza while checking the cameras _Well Chica thanks for the pizza _ I thought . _I'll have to well , write you a note back tellin you thanks . _Meanwhile I didn't see Freddy moving at all , nor did I see Foxy , though I did see him peek out from behind the curtains of **Pirate Cove **. It was strange , why shut him down it's not like he caused the bite of 87 or anything like that .

While I was working on my pizza I saw that Foxy was out of his cove just standing there . Bonnie was in a supply closet . And from the racket going on , Chica was in the kitchen doing who knows what . Freddy was still on stage not going anywhere .

**3 _AM_**

The rest of the night had proceeded smoothly , it was only me , Twilight , and Rainbow Dash keeping an eye on things . I must have forgotten to check on Pirates Cove . I did check and Foxy was gone , with a sign that no longer said **Sorry , Out of Order **now it only said **IT'S ME **. I checked the west hallway cam and he was running .

"Rainbow Foxy your side , shut the door!" I ordered . Nodding Rainbow shut the door as quick as she could . I only heard Foxy slam right into it body and all . "That's going to leave a mark on him in the morning " I said . I then saw that Chica was headed towards Twilight . "Twilight , Chica's headed your way" I said . "Right" . I finished my pizza and slid the box into the hallway for her to pick up but not before looking at the note .

_**Dear Chica , **_

_**Thanks for the pizza , I really don't mind free food at all , in fact I love your pizza's keep sending them my way , also I think Foxy might need some repairs since he slammed right into the right door when he made his run towards me , tell him that I'm quite sorry for what happened to him and hopefully he's back up and running soon entertaining kids with his pirate stories **_

_**signed , The Security Guard **_

_**PS : Did you send these ponies here to help me or did they come on there own ? I'm a bit confused at the moment **_

If Chica could smile she would . She took the empty pizza box with her , as she had a extra spring in her step . Meanwhile I had just ate the last pizza slice , and boy that filled me up nicely . Though maybe eating a whole pizza wasn't that bad as I didn't have anything for breakfast or lunch and this to me was considered dinner , which in my defense I really don't mind at all . The rest of the night was smooth as well milk .

**4 _AM _**

Not much happened after Chica delivering me a pizza that she made , another thing is though I kinda feel bad for telling RD to close the door on Foxy , but I didn't want him to kill me let alone the other two animatronics . I just couldn't risk it , mostly Bonnie would pop up at my window , all Rainbow would do is simply flash the light . _So far so good _I thought .

And yet Freddy didn't move from the show stage one bit , and as for Chica she was back in the kitchen again doing who knows what since the kitchen camera is broken , however though I checked on **Pirate Cove ** again and surprisingly Foxy only sang his song _**You are a Pirate **_one of his best pirate songs that he knew by memory .

_That fox can sing , he really can . _But I had a job to do , checking the power level again and well we were down to ten percent and it was dropping and fast with Bonnies constant 'visits' to the office , Chica however not so much , but I did see that Foxy was peeking out from Pirate Cove again probably curious at what was going on around him . "Twilight I have a question" I said . "Yes , what is it?" asked Twilight .

"what happened in 1987?" I asked curiously . "Well , I know that Freddy and the other three animatronics don't talk about it , but things were going wrong with the Toy animatronics and even the other pones as well , as the week progressed the nightwatchman Jeremy Fitzgerald was working the night shift every single night until the 13th of that year , the very next day he was told to stay close to us and the animatronics , you see Mangle better known as Toy Foxy was taken apart by the kids in **Kids cove** , I tried to tell the manager but he would hear none of it , and yet someone messed with there facial recognition system and he did who knows what which lead Mangle to attack Jeremy which was called the bite of 87" explained Twilight .

"Which lead the toys to being 'scrapped' the puppet , BB , Toy Freddy , Toy Bonnie , Toy Chica , Toy Foxy , Trixie , Spike , Discord , Vinyl , Octavia , Pinkie Pie ,Applejack , and Fluttershy" I said . "Yes , the four that you are guarding were only used for spare parts at the time" added Rarity .

"I didn't notice you were up" I said surprised . "Oh yes , us three use be friends with them , it wasn't there fault that the bite of 87 happened , it was one of the employees that did it , which is why only three of them want to stuff you into a suit , they think that you did it but we all know different" said Rainbow Dash . "I didn't know that" I said shocked . "well it's true , dear I do miss ,Fluttershy , Pinkie Pie , and Applejack along with the other toys I do hope there alright" said Rarity sadly .

"Look , after this job I'm going to at least get you 7 along with the toys and your friends over to my place and have them fixed up so you can all be reunited" I said . "Thank you , it really means a lot to us" said Twilight . _That also means that they have feelings , they are alive _I thought . _That only proves that a machine such as these three can feel _ .

**5 _AM _**

Once again , though I got bored of just sitting around but then an idea struck me . I got up and decided to play some guitar to keep my mind sharp . That's when I saw Bonnie standing there shocked not even moving into my office . I was working on a song that I wanted to do for sometime now , the very song that Foxy had just sang , **You are A pirate**__only this one is by Alestorm a great pirate metal band .

_**Bonnies POV **_

I was standing there far enough is from the door that Rainbow didn't see me . But I got to see what this guard could do , and yet I couldn't remember any of the night guards playing an instrument on there shift . _This one surprises me , and I'm guessing that one of the toys or something else sent them to protect him , though I can't be sure and all , Freddy should hear about what is going on _ I thought .

_**Adam's POV **_

Bonnie simply left , and I was down to five percent power , this wasn't looking good for me and I was about to die soon so it wouldn't matter much to me . But these ponies were ready to give there lives for me to live on . _Thanks you guys _ but when the power hit zero percent .

The animatronics all came towards the office on BOTH hallways , and that's when I heard Freddy's song the Toreador march which spelled death .

"Come on Freddy , I've been waiting for you to screw up like this , the same goes for ALL of you, why stuff him into a suit , he didn't do anything wrong and what gives you the right to stuff him into a suit ?! NOTHING , you have no right to murder him like that" shouted Rainbow Dash angrily .

The four or three animatronics looked at each other confused and hung there heads in shame , knowing they really screwed up . "Look Dash , I know we all screwed up like this but what if he hurts us , like what happened in 1987? ever thought of that Rainbow Dash?" asked Freddy . _Huh they talk ? _I thought in confusion .

"Freddy's right , what if that human hurts us again , and has US scrapped along with the toy and pony animtronics ? , I for one WILL not be scrapped because of HIM!" said Bonnie angrily . "It doesn't have to end like this , look this human is down on his luck , I can see it on his face , why would you kill him ?" asked Rarity .

"You wouldn't understand one bit" grumbled Freddy . "Actually Freddy your wrong , I do happen to understand , in fact he deserves better than being murdered , cause if you do that then your nothing but mindless killing machines" said Twilight . "we shoul we think what we should do with this human" said Foxy . With that the three animatronics headed back to the stage or at least somewhere to talk among themselves .

However Chica stuck around , Twilight let her in with a smile on her face . "hey don't worry , knowing Freddy , He'll sort things out with Bonnie , He's just afraid of ending up like Toy Bonnie , they all hold a special place in our hearts and memories" said Chica .

"yea I guess so , it's not like I didn't do anything wrong , and here I thought you would side with them wanting to stuff me into a suit and leave me to die" I said . "I'm not like that , neither are these ponies besides it's not like you did anything wrong , you weren't there in 1987 trust me I know Mangle caused the bite it's just it's hard to talk about" said Chica .

"yea , but when I was working on my guitar I saw Bonnie standing there watching me" I said . "That's because he was curious at what you were doing , never in our lives have we seen a nightwatchman play an instrument , some just munch down on there donuts and drink coffee and hardly check the cameras , but your different you have these ponies to help you during your shift and as for us four ? , only we hold onto the memories of what happened" said Chica .

"yea , but always remember the good times as well , cause I plan to find the toy animatronics and fix them" . This lit up Chicas eyes like a christmas tree , with that she hugged the stuffing out of me until I nearly went limp . Eventually Twilight let her in a bit unsure as to why I told her but , she went with it either way .

I then spotted a picture with the night guard from 1987 smiling along with Toy Freddy , Toy Bonnie , Toy Chica , Toy Foxy or what the staff called her **Mangle** , Trixie , Vinyl Scratch , Octcavia , Pinkie Pie , Fluttershy , Applejack and Luna ? . Chica noticed the picture I was looking and if she could smile she would. "Yea I remember that , this picture was taken back on the 12th of November in 87 , the seven of us weren't around at the time cause we were in the parts and service room at the time" said Chica . "No kidding and I take it that's Jeremy there in the middle?" I asked .

"yea he was really nice , he even visited us during his shift , those toys were just playing pretending to kill him when they really weren't to them it was a game and eventually Mr. Fitzgerald finally figured it out , so it became a game for them to enjoy , until the bite of 87 , that's when everything changed" explained Chica .

_**6 Am **_

Once again nothing was going on , nor did I see any of the other animatronics . Of course Rainbow Dash kept a close eye on her , Rarity was still asleep . Twilight had to agree with Rainbow that she could be trouble , but I had to convince them that she wasn't any trouble . Besides she was the one that delivered that pizza . In fact , how did she know I liked pizza ? , anyway I finally saw Bonnie , Freddy , and Foxy finally come out of the kitchen and headed towards the office on Rainbow's side . "Keep the door open RD , I wanna hear what they have to say" I said . "Alright , but if they attack you , there going to be very sorry they messed with Rainbow Dash!" said Dash angrily.

"Right" I said quietly . With that said Freddy took off his top hat and looked into my eyes . "We are really sorry for what we did to you , I know it's not much" said Freddy sadly . I was eying Bonnie and Foxy the most , the both of them didn't really say a whole lot . "It's enough though , and take my word on it you guys owned up but it's going to take a lot more than that and you lot know it , Chica isn't even aware but she is trying" I said .

Rainbow and Twilight nodded in agreement as to what I had just said . "Guys , why ? , why were you trying to kill him ? He didn't nothing to you guys , Bonnie I know your afraid of getting scrapped like the toys did , so am I but don't let that fear control you to do things that you would regret later on like what you were trying to do stuff him into a suit" said Chica sternly.

"I think they get the point Chica , point is though I think I should spend one on one time with them , maybe get to know them a bit besides maybe I can better understand what happened here and why it happened" I said . "I think that's a wonderful idea darling" said Rarity waking up ."And how long have you been asleep?" I asked .

"Oh not long , I really needed a nap and I did overhear what Chica was saying and I do happen to agree , I do not condone violence against anyone pony or human but I am willing to give you three the benefit of the doubt" said Rarity . "If Rarity says she gives you the benefit of the doubt , then so do I don't make me regret this decision" added Twilight . "Alright , you two have me convinced but if they go back on there word , then that's it for them!" said Dash warningly .

"well my shifts over , I'd better be going" I said . With that I turned off everything and grabbed my guitar and put it in my gig bag and walked out of the office thankfully the animatronics were all back on stage and the ponies told John Jones of what happened . "Really ? , Chica made our night guard a pizza? , well I didn't say free food on the job so I don't see why not" said John smiling .

"Ah there you are , how were things last night?" . "Quite good sir , in fact I think I might be able to make friends with the animatronics , despite the phone messages I get" I said . "That's great ,do what you can they mean a lot to the kids and also I'm going to have a couple of mechanics fix them up especially Foxy , I think it's high time" said John .

"Perfect , well I had better be going" I said . I walked out of the building with my guitar and gig bag , I unlocked my truck and got in putting my gig bag in the passenger side . Closing the drivers door , I headed for home so I could get yet another pizza . Something tells me that I might be able to at least befriend them , and learn more about the bite of 87 and maybe more .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Some one on one time with foxy

I arrived back at the pizzeria sametime . And with my guitar in my hand, and once again I decided to continue working on the pirate song . Meanwhile I saw that Twilight headed towards the office , wondering what she wanted I decided to turn off my amp and pedals to see what as up . "Hey Adam , what brings you back?" asked Twilight .

"My job , so how's Freddy , Bonnie and Foxy?" I asked . "well Foxy wants to be the first one to spend time with you , what you call 'one on one'" said Twilight making air quotes . "Ah , and what's Chica up to?" . "Well knowing she's making another pizza for the kids in the main dining hall , of course knowing her she's going to make pizza come your shift" said Twilight .

"That's awesome , well then better go see what's going on in the main dining hall" I said . With that the both of us walked out of the office and of course , I saw Bonnie , Freddy and Chica who were all up on stage . "I thought that she was making another pizza in the kitchen" I said raising my eyebrow .

"Oh I guess she was already done already , more so she must of joined her friends up on stage" said Twilight . "Yea I guess so , hold on a sec where's Rainbow going?" I asked . "Most likely to visit Foxy , Pirate Cove hasn't been used since 1987" said Twilight with a frown . "Ah , well anyway I'll be headed to the dining hall to see what's up" I said .

I walked out of the hallway and into the dining hall , I saw several kids and parents enjoying themselves , I then spotted Bonnie , Freddy and Chica singing songs that they had known for a long time , and as for me ? Well I found an empty chair and decided to just watch them and figure out how it is they do it , after a few hours I saw Rarity approach me with a bright smile , more so happy to see me. "Hello darling it's so good to see you again" said Rarity . "It's good to see you again , I heard from Twilight that things go well during the day" I said .

"Oh yes , the kids just love me when I tell them stories about Equestria , but Rainbow most of the time tends to visit Foxy a lot even during the day , more so to keep him company" said Rarity . "No kidding , but why was he shut down , it's not like he caused the bite of 87 did he?" I asked worriedly . "Oh no, I'll tell you after everyone leaves" said Rarity . "Sure" I replied . That's when a waitress spotted me , and wondered what I was doing here .

"Oh sir , what brings you here to Freddy Fazbears Pizza?" she asked . "Hello I work the night shift , figured I'd come here during the day and wonder how in the world Freddy , Bonnie , and Chica play those songs" I said . "Well it is an amazing thing , but what really brings you here mr. security guard?" she pressed . "I'd say the pizza and maybe the laughter of kids and smiles of parents" I said . "Oh , well in that case , I'm glad your here , sometimes the kids tend to run off into places there not suppose to and it's up to the day shift guard to get them back into the dinning area" she explained .

"Ah I see , and who is working the day shift?" I asked . "A Mike Schmidt I think" she said . "That explains it , and as for what I'd like to eat I'll try a cheese pizza and maybe if you have any some root beer" I said . "Right I'll be back with them" she said with a smile . With that I simply kicked back and threw on a smile as I saw that Rainbow Dash was trying to get me to 'snap out of it' . "What's up Rainbow?" I asked . "I said maybe after hours you could visit Foxy?" asked Rainbow . "Yea , sure why not I plan to either way" I said .

"Awesome , your the best" said Rainbow with a smile . "so you two like more friends ?" I asked . "Well I guess you could say that , but not romantically , besides I hope that one day that management really gets off there flanks , and fixes Foxy and reopens up **Pirate Cove**" said Rainbow . "Yea , I'll see what I can do about that" I said giving her a thumbs up . "Your the absolute best" said Rainbow . She got up on her hind hooves and hugged me as soft as she could without breaking my bones .

I wonder how long Foxy and Pirate Cove have been shut down. She soon let go and my pizza was brought right to me with a glass of root beer . "Thanks" I said with a smile . With that I dug in one slice at a time , yea I hadn't had one thing for breakfast or lunch . She smiled and headed to take another order from a family that looked like mine but wasn't. Ignoring them I finished the last of the pizza off and finished my root beer . With that said , I was soon sitting there not even the customers noticed maybe a few parents and kids . It was soon after hours and of course well , I stuck around until finally the manger himself decided to talk to me .

"So I didn't see you here , decided to come here for the show?" asked John . "Yea figured why not , and to chat with the ponies" I said . "well at least the kids , tend to enjoy them because there ultimate form of 'kid friendly'" said John . "So is anyone going to fix up Foxy and get his attraction Pirate Cove up and running?" I asked .

"well I have been meaning to get some mechanics to fix up Foxy , besides I really want Foxy to entertain kids again" said John . "Well you should know that Rainbow Dash was visting Foxy keeping him company" I said . "I can imagine ,after all though hardly no one visits pirate cove anymore , and I think that it tends to take it's tole on any animatronic" said John .

"Well I had better be off , have fun" . With that he walked out of the pizzeria and locked up , and I was left here all alone , until I figured I would just go and visit pirate cove . With that I headed off in that direction , finally I found the curtains . Upon opening them I saw Foxy sitting on his ship waiting . "Hey Foxy" I said greeting the mechaical fox. "Aye lad" said Foxy . "So captain , you wanted to see me?" I asked .

"That I did lad , in fact I heard from Bonnie that ye was working on a certain song" said Foxy . "Yup , I'm sure you know it" I replied . "Aye that I do" . And with that said he kicked on a guitar and amp and with out a second thought I cranked up the volume and gain on said amp but that's when he handed me a guitar cord and I plugged in . And so I started the song with a few simple notes and Foxy and me sang .

Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!

Yar har, fiddle lee dee,  
Being a pirate is alright with me,  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!  
Yo ho, ahoy and avast,  
Being a pirate is really badass!  
Hang the black flag at the end of the mast!  
You are a pirate!

You are a pirate! - Yay!

We've got us a map, (a map!)  
To lead us to a hidden box,  
That's all locked up with locks! (with locks!)  
And buried deep away!

We'll dig up the box, (the box!)  
We know it's full of precious booty!  
Burst open the locks!  
And then we'll say hooray!

Yar har, fiddle lee dee,  
Being a pirate is alright with me!  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!  
Yo ho, ahoy and avast,  
Being a pirate is really badass!  
Hang the black flag at the end of the mast!  
You are a pirate!

Hahaha!

We're sailing away (set sail!),  
Adventure awaits on every shore!  
We set sail and explore (ya-har!)  
And run and jump all day (Yay!)

We float on our boat (the boat!)  
Until its time to drop the anchor,  
Then hang up our coats (aye-aye!)  
Until we sail again!

Yar har, fiddle lee dee,  
Being a pirate is alright with me!  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!

(spoken)Yar har, wind at your back, lads,  
Wherever you go!

(singing)Blue sky above and blue ocean below,  
You are a pirate!  
You are a pirate!

(spoken)You are a pirate! Ya gobshite!

"That was fun lad" cheered Foxy . "yea , I love this so I take it that Bonnie is next?" I asked "Aye lad , ye should have a swashbuckling time with the landlubber" said Foxy . Heck if the mechanical fox could smile he would . From there onwards we shared stories about each other , from what I knew about Foxy , he seemed like a gentle mechanical giant that wouldn't hurt a single person . "Wow Foxy , I didn't know you had a first crush" I said .

"Aye , that I did lad Toy Foxy was me first mate , oh the grand adventures we had , but sadly the kiddies tore her apart , the lass cried the first chance she got , I was there for her I was , Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica did what they could to make her feel better , but it was in vain , Twilight tried to tell the manger she did , but he wouldn't hear her at all , all that guy cared about was just the money nothing more" said Foxy with a hint of venom . "Hey who are those two?" I asked .

"Ah those be Discord and Fredbear , they were projects that were scrapped I don't know why" . "hmm , there costumes here in this place?" I asked . "Aye that they are lad , why do you ask?" asked Foxy confused . "Cause I plan to at least try and get them back into the show business" I said .

"Ah you see those fillies ? , they would always cheer up the younger kids who felt down or even depressed , ol Foxy didn't know how they did it and still doesn't know" Said Foxy looking at the photo .

"How come Phone guy didn't mention them in the message ?" I asked . "I have no clue as to why" said Foxy . Me and Foxy left Pirates Cove and went right for the back room , upon opening the door , I saw several old costumes , Discord , and Fredbear better known as Golden Freddy just laying there and yet slumped .

"What happened to them besides them being scrapped projects?" I asked . "Aye , I have no clue but what I do know is that they were only showed for just one day before they were thrown away" said Foxy . "Ah that explains it , but still I'll have to ask my boss about them , see if anyone can get them fixed and up and running " I said . I looked around and spotted the CMC filly costumes also here in the back room and I thought to myself .

_What happened ? , why were they tossed here ? , these fillies really should also be fixed they deserve so much better than being left to rot here _ I thought . Me and Foxy soon left and it was nearly time for my shift . "well Foxy I best be heading off towards the office , me shift starts" I said . "It was good spending time with ya lad" said Foxy . With that I saw Twilight , Rarity and Rainbow just hanging around . "Sup girls" I said taking a seat , before I could Chica delivered a pizza more so figuring that I was hungry. "Thanks Chica" I said with a smile . With that Chica decided to join us , only had to keep an eye on Freddy , Bonnie , and Foxy . _Looks like things are going to get active tonight_ .

_**Night 2 **_

_**12 AM **_

I looked around again and didn't see Chica , she must have left to join her friends up on stage . In a few hours the phone rang and I got this message playing

_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often._

_I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?_

_I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... _

_Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._ With that the message ended and so my shift started . That and I was eating yet another pizza thanks to Chica .

So far everything everything was quite until the cameras went static _that's great Bonnies on the move. _So I flipped through the cameras and he was in the supply closet . I then flipped back to the main stage and saw Chica and Freddy , knowing what to do I checked in on Pirate cove and so far nothing yet . That's when I spotted Chica gone once the cameras were functioning once again . _Alright all that's left is Foxy , knowing him I have to keep an eye on him so he doesn't wind up in my office _I thought .

I flipped again and Bonnie was at my door on the left side , Rainbow nodded and closed it . A few seconds later I saw …. Chica ? Wasn't she supposed to be in the kitchen ? Talk about confusing . I wrote a note telling that the pizza's good . Yeesh if she could smile , I think I'd die happy or something .

**1 AM **

Soon Chica left and much to my surprise and heck even the ponies shock , Golden Freddy appeared . _Oh this can't be good , have to think of something . _Quickly thinking I decided to try and talk to golden Freddy Fazbear suit in hopes he could try and talk back , that and same with Discord .

"uh hey, I'm Adam and I'm the new night guard here , what brings you by?" I asked /introduced . I knew they couldn't talk as they just sat there limp . "Uh Twilight , care to explain how Golden Freddy got there?" I asked . "Well Phone guy didn't mention either Golden Freddy , not even the Cutie Mark Crusaders" said Twilight .

"Oh I hope there okay" added Rarity . "I'm sure there fine , I saw them in the back room before my shift started so yea , there fine" I said . "Oh good , I really want to see my sister Scoots after your shift" said Rainbow . "Oh yes Rainbow darling same with me , I want to know that Sweetie Belle is okay" added Rarity worried . "Yea , but what about Applebloom , we can't forget her , I'll bet she's really worried about her family , Applejack , Big Mac , and even Granny Smith" I said . "Well he should of , and I would have been aware of them" I said really ticked off .

"Look don't worry about it , just focus on those cameras" said Rarity . "Sounds good to me" I said . With that I checked Pirate Cove and seeing foxy peeking out from the curtains , scratching my head I think he was up to something . Shaking it off , I decided to get back to work , I checked the kitchen camera and much to my surprise I heard pots and pans being banged together making noise . _That's a no brainer _ I thought . I saw that Freddy had moved .

_Oh damn it , not good _ . I flipped through the cameras again and this time he was in the bathrooms ? "Freddy , what are you doing in the bathroom?" I asked in question and yet it was confusing . Rarity walked over towards the camera that I had switched to and was raising an eyebrow herself .

"what in world of Fazbear's Pizza is Freddy doing in the restrooms?" asked Rarity confused . Again I saw that Foxy was gone from his **Pirate Cove ** , I then switched to the west hallway camera and saw him running . "Rainbow , Foxy is headed for the left door close it and fast" I said . "Right" replied Rainbow . With that she closed the door and I sighed heavily knowing that I won't be stuffed into a spare freddy suit .

_That was too close for comfort . _ And Rainbow reopened said door , and I continued to monitor the cameras keeping an eye on each of the four animatronics . "Yea nice try Foxy , you aren't getting one over me" I said . I turned on the light revealing Chica , I nodded to her and she did the same . I turned off the light conserving as much power as I can so I can last through the rest of the night .

_**2 AM**_

Already 2 AM and so far I didn't see Freddy come towards the office yet and Bonnie was doing something in the supply closet . At that point I heard groaning or something of that eqvialant . "Odd , there acting really weird" I said .

Once again Rarity was at my side and saw what was going on . "Yes hear it too , something is going on and I don't think that this is something they do , I think that something , someone is possessing them to do sound like that" said Rarity . "That makes sense to me" I said .

At that point I saw Bonnie again , Rainbow knew what to do she closed the door right on Bonnie . Twilight did the samething with Chica . I then heard banging on the door to my left . _Right like I'm going to let them in yea that would be a big mistake _ I thought .

Scanning , the other cameras I found Freddy looking at one of the cameras in the **Parts and Service **__though I wasn't sure as to why . Shaking that off I focused back on the pirates cove and I saw once again Foxy peeking out from behind his curtains . "Yea you just stay in your cove Foxy , I already had one near close run in with death it's self , don't want to tempt fate" I muttered .

"Twilight , is it true that these animatronics get more active over the week?" I asked . "Oh yes , in fact various night guards always forget about either Freddy and or Foxy , even Bonnie and Chica and wind up stuffed into a suit , we do try to warn them but they just don't listen , sure they get past there first even second night , third night if there lucky but never make it past there fourth or fifth night" explained Twilight . " Well I'm going to make it through each and every single night ! , you can count on that !" I said seriously . I looked at the cameras again and so far everything was quite .

_**3 AM **_

Okay this is going to be a bit boring , but the animatronics were pretty active so far I've ran into Chica and Bonnie and a few times with Foxy , but not so much Freddy . But most of the time we did talk and that helped past the time . Which to me was fine , in fact I got to learn a lot about Twilight , Rarity and Rainbow , how they miss there siblings …. mostly Twilight , she misses Spike .

Ever since 1987 , Twilight silently wished to herself that things would return to normal , but in the end reality simply sunk in so much that she didn't want to accept it , but with time she did . It was the same with Rarity and Rainbow , but they weren't even aware that both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were even still in the building . Meanwhile I kept an eye on things , I only saw Freddy appear both on the show stage and the bathrooms , no where else .

I simply shrugged it off Foxy never even stepped out of his cove for the rest of the night . _At least the lass , has changed a lot over the years , at least she has some Scootaloo with her , I still wonder about Toy Foxy through out each and every night , I'm sure that everyone else wonders about the ponies every once in a while _ thought Foxy as he simply sat on his prop ship letting his mind wonder .

Meanwhile Chica stopped banging the pots ad pans as memories of Fluttershy entered her mind , the same with Freddy , and Bonnie . I found it odd for some reason but continued to conserve power and last through out the night . "Twilight , what's up with Freddy and the others , they stopped moving" I pointed out .

"I don't even know myself , well it's possible that they are thinking about the past" replied Twilight . "Makes sense to me , lets just survive this night and I'll figure the rest out from there" I said . "That sounds good darling" said Rarity . "Yea , I am a bit curious myself why aren't they moving" said Rainbow . I checked the cameras again and once again I saw golden Freddy appear in my office . "Golden Freddy , what are you doing here?" I asked . All I was met with was nothing but static from him . _Allright i've had enough of this static _ .

"Might as well fix you" I said . With that Golden Freddy didn't even budge nor disappear at all he remained still as a statue or something like that . After what felt like hours of work , I finally repaired his voice box . "Can you hear me?" I asked . "yea ah can you just fine sonny" said Golden Freddy .

"So your real name was Fred Bear , that true ?" I asked . "Yea , that WAS my name until someone started to call me Golden Freddy , then ah simply was called that by the staff but in the end well , no one even remembered the name Fred bear" said who is now Fred Bear . "Alright then answer me this , I'm dealing with only four animatronics and these ponies are helping me , did you program them to lend me a hand?" I asked .

"Nah they came like that , programmed by Hasbro they were , none of the mechanics knew why but went with it either way" explained Fred Bear . "Makes sense to me , look from what I had heard from Bonnie he's afraid of being scrapped , the same with Freddy and Chica , what happened to the Toy animatronics and where are they now?" I asked .

"Well if I remember right , the toy animatronics are I think at the dump but never melted down probably the guy's forgot and left them to rot" said Fred Bear . "alright , now then that leaves with me with another question , why are Freddy and Bonnie trying to kill me?" I asked .

"There doing so out of fear , fear of being scrapped as I explained already and not wanting night guards to find out the truth" . I knew that answered some of my questions but the bite of 87 still lingered in my mind . "Alright , why did Mangle or Toy Foxy bite Jeremy Fitzgerald back in 1987?" I asked .

"Well for one , Toy Foxy or 'Mangle' as she was called by the staff at that time didn't mean to attack Jeremy as I was on stage performing since I was 'patched up' as best as the mechanics could , and they did a pretty good job at working on me in the night , anyway though someone by the name of Fritz Smith tampered with them and used my costume to kill 5 kids , of what I do know for sure is that one all of the animatronics were present expect for the original four who were in the parts and service room , that's when Toy Foxy swung from the ceiling and went right for Jeremy's frontal lobe which was named 'The Bite of 87' , so ALL of them were scrapped and the original four were retrofitted and that's where these three come in you see they were apart of the toy animatroics during that time but they were never scrapped but thrown in the **Parts and Service **to be used alongside Freddy , Chica , Bonnie and Foxy , which worked but that poor pirate fox started to break down , move slower and even well he nearly bit someones head off" explained Fred Bear .

It all made sense , the bite of 87 and how the toy animatronics were tampered with to cause the bite , and how Jeremy was attacked . "Alright Fred Bear , it all makes sense to me now thanks Fazbear Entertainment has a lot to answer for ! , that and I'll get of the toy and pony animatronics out of the dump , they deserve a better fate than this" I said .

"Ah know they do , after all I was there back in 87 with Discord and the CMC" said Fred Bear . As if right on cue Discord himself teleported right into my office with a shocked Chica , Twilight , and a Surprised Rainbow Dash and Rarity. "Did someone call me?" asked Discord with a cheeky grin ."Ah Chica , good to see you again" added the robotic dragon . "well Discord , it's good to see you again , you too Fred Bear by the way , how's the CMC?" asked Chica . "Well last I checked there still shut down and are still in the back room" said Discord . I checked the camearas and I was surprised . "Uh guys , I think the fillies are on the move , and headed here Rainbow , Twilight get ready just in case" I said .

They both nodded and were ready to shut both doors while I monitored the cameras , from what I could tell the one with the red bow in her hair , was in the dining area , while the white and orange ones were in the west corner hallway . "Uh guys , the white and orange fillies are headed this way" I said . "Alright , if they do attack we'll be ready" said Rainbow .

Twilight nodded , while Fred Bear and Disocrd simply talked with Rarity and to her she seemed to enjoy there company , and to me it was obvious that Fred Bear had a southern accent for a voice box . Meanwhile it was only me Twilight , Rainbow and Chica who kept an eye on things . "Hang on , doesn't look like there going to attack , letem in" I said . Nodding the two fillies were allowed to enter , a few hours later the white one named Sweetie Belle came inside my office and we all had a little get together , well somewhat of a reunion or something like that .

This time I saw Bonnie and Freddy headed right for my office both doors . "Twilight shut the right door , Rainbow shut the left door , we can't let them enter or it's game over for me" I ordered . And just like that both doors were shut while I got a look at my power and it was dropping , but at a steady rate . I could tell that the yellow one was scared out of her motherboard .

"Hey it's going to be alright , Freddy and Bonnie ain't going to get you" I said softy . "Thanks Mr. , why are they acting like this?" she asked . "Pardon me but I don't think we've met , I'm Adam the new security guard here" I said . "well howdy there , I'm Applebloom" said Applebloom with a smile . _At least the older ones were made to interact _ I thought . With that I picked up Applebloom as she only weighed about the size of a puppy .

Which was fine with me , from there the rest of the night was simply went by , but as soon as I heard Freddy's laugh I opened the door and Bonnie was already gone . "If you two think you can scare me away then your wrong !" I said through the doorway . Bonnie must of heard that and came running back . "Oh so you think that huh? , then your right , but I will not allow anyone including myself to be scrapped and tossed away like trash!" said Bonnie bitterly . "Honestly , do you think that I would do that to any of you? , You'd be crazy that I'd do that to you" I said .

"That and I didn't murder anyone" I added . "Applebloom? , your alive ? , This is great news if only your older sister and your family could see this now" said Bonnie "Yea , this guy is really nice ah don't see a problem" said Applebloom . Once again Bonnie was confused , here he saw all his friends , Fred Bear , Discord , Scootaloo , Twilight Sparkle , Rainbow Dash , and Rarity all there in the office . Bonnie already knew that Foxy was already friends with the security guard . _Alright it's just no use even trying to scare this guy _ thought Bonnie .

"Hey Freddy , jig's up , this guys' unscarrable" Called Bonnie . "Huh ? , well I guess we can't scare him away no matter what we try" said Freddy coming out of the bathroom . I decided to not say anything at all as the two talked all I did was just kick back and converse with either Rainbow Dash or Twilight . "Excuse me , security guard" said Freddy .

"Yea ?" I asked . "I think it's much better to try and become friends with you … if you'll allow us" said Freddy . I thought it over before I looked at Twilight and then at Rainbow , they both nodded since they weren't really acting themselves .

"Alright then , I wouldn't mind being friends with you guys" I said with a smile . With that Freddy rushed inside and hugged the stuffing out of me . I nearly went limp as I couldn't breath that and even feel my bones cracking . "Freddy , you might want to ease up on him" suggested Bonnie . Upon hearing that Freddy , let up and finally I was able to breath . With that we enojoyed the rest of the night and had a pretty good fun time .

_**4 AM **_

"So guys , what was going on with you and Bonnie not wanting to be scrapped ?" I asked . "you see we have this fear , that if we do end up getting scrapped , then we would end up like the ones before us" said Freddy . To me that made sense , that and among other things I could tell that they were alive and how they talked , and even interacted with me and the other animatronics . Then again , I could also tell that this fear that they all had , they didn't want to end up at the dump .

"Alright , you have other animatronics at the dump right?" I asked . They all nodded , and that gave me an idea . "Here's the plan , tomorrow I plan head to the dump and grab them and begin to work on them IF I can and hopefully get them up and running" I said . "That's really nice , I really hope you can save them from a fiery death" said Bonnie . "It won't be a problem" I said with a smile . I took a look at the cameras again and something was off.

"Uh guys , there some anamatronics on stage and yet you guys are here , what's up with that?" I asked confused . Freddy walked over to me and saw the samething that I was seeing . Even he looked confused until the rest of the gang saw this and knew that it was the other prototype animatronics. "Uh mind explaining this , Freddy ?!" I demanded . "Actually I can , these prototype animatronics mostly fill in for us when we are down for repairs , that and handle any criminals that try and break in" explained Freddy . I relaxed knowing that his answer was logical and right to the point . "So who are they?" I asked .

"well there names are Doodles the Dodo Bird , Krocko The Alligator , Messy the Mouse , Penelope Penguin , Robert the Turtle , and Rosy the Sheep sadly there wasn't enough parts for the making of the seventh one" said Bonnie . "They part of the family?" I asked curiously . "Yup , even though they fill in for us when we are down for repairs the kids love them all the same . "Yup , ah even like Messy , cute mouse" said Fred Bear . "I couldn't agree more there" said Discord out of nowhere . From there the rest of the night went by smoothly .

_**5 AM **_

Freddy decided to mengle with Discord , and boy did those two hit it off as friends , Fred Bear seemed interested in me though I was unsure but I went along with it . Much beyond that , I really do enjoy what goes on here at night , to say that these animatronics kill's people , I'd want proof of that but still I do want to do some research on this place just in case I forget what's going on around here and who's pulling the strings .

"Fred Bear , do you know what happened to Mangle before or after the bite?" I asked . "Well Ah remember her crying after what she did saying that '_**I didn't mean to , it was an accident' **_, beyond that she simply hid somewhere ah wasn't sure then , however though Toy Chica spent every single night with her heck we all did comforting her saying it wasn't her fault , but finally they were scrapped and quite unfairly so were the pony animatronics at the time" explianed the golden bear . _It all makes sense , someone tampered with them , the day shift guy , took a spare suit and killed five kids I wonder if Foxy knows _ I thought .

"Hey Foxy , know anything about Toy Foxy?" I asked . "Aye lad I do , the lass was as beautiful as the snow it's self , but after the first day she was well a mess , the staff at the time started to call her 'The Mangle' or 'Mangle' for short , in the end she accepted it as her new name and forgot what her real name was even the toys called her that one of them Balloon Boy if I remember right , he called her Vixen and really liked her" explained Foxy . "Now it makes sense , the bite of 87 , the five missing children incident , both caused by the day shift guy at the time ! , I'm sure the manager knows or knew who he was at the time of the bite" I muttered to myself .

"oh and Foxy , I think you have helped me a lot more than you think" I said . "Thank ye lad" said Foxy . If he could smile he could and went back to talking to his friend Rainbow Dash . Who was dressed up as a pirate for obvious reasons , which the kids and older kids liked and by older I mean grown men . Other than that , I have friends who are machines and hanging around two of my favorite ponies .

_**6 AM **_

with that I told my friends good by as I got up to leave , Freddy , Bonnie and Chica headed back on stage , while Twilight , Rarity and Rainbow Dash headed back into the dining area , Fred Bear , Discord , and the CMC headed back into the **Parts / Service **room . And my boss headed towards the building . "Ah Adam , how did things go?" asked John .

"Quite good , in fact I was going to ask you a few questions , who worked the day shift in 1987 was Fritz Smith at the time , and Jermey Fitzgerald worked the Night shift up until the 13th of November of 1987" said John . "And the cops never found the bodies ?" I asked . "Nope , they never did which was a shame cause after your done working here , we are going to be closing our doors plus I have a bonus for you after your done here" said John with a wink . While curiosity took me over I headed out and drove home in my truck knowing that I knew what I had to do so next stop was the dump .

**A few hours later **

I arrived at the local dump and saw a fence there . "Sir , your going to have to turn around" he said . "I'm here for the toy and pony animatronics" I said . "You here to melt them down?" he pressed . "No I'm here to fix them up at my place" I answered . He was confused until he got his manager on the horn . A few minutes later the manager of the local dump arrived a bit curious.

"Why do you want them , there just pieces of junk waiting to be melted down after what they caused" said the manager . "actually they were the victims of a man who caused the death of five kids" I said . This got the guy angry at what I had just said to him . "Are you crazy ?! , they caused the bite of 87 they deserved to be melted down and forgotten!" he said angrily .

"Wrong , it was someone else that made them act that way in fact I'm here to get them and rebuild them" I stated . "Alright , I'll get them you wait here and you go home , your done" he said sternly . Nodding he headed for his car and drove off , I waited at the gate wondering what he meant . A few hours later several boxes , and whole animatronics were loaded into my truck , along with there spare parts .

"Alright , that's the last of them including the pony ones , hope you have some luck in rebuilding them cause I too think that they deserve better than being melted down" he said . "Yea I know , well I best be off" I said . With that I backed out and drove off of course several of my neighbors helped me move several of the animatronics into my huge house .

What they didn't know was that they were from the dump that and I have big plans for them . "Alright you guys , your all going to get repaired and soon be back up and running , I just don't know where to start" I said . That's when one of them came online it was Toy Chica , she was mostly intact the only thing that was missing from her was her beak . "

I think I can help you" said Toy Chica . "That would be great , hang on you turned yourself on ? How on earth is this possible?" I asked completely confused . "Well I don't know , but I think you should work on Toy Freddy , he's in the worst shape as he has one of his ears missing , and several holes on his suit , along with one of his feet missing" said Toy Chica . "That explains it , well I suppose I could use the time that I have left to repair you guys" I said .

I got started on the suit it's self of Toy Freddy , he had a lot of gunk on it , so I had to think fast I took it out to the back yard thankfully there was no snow , so I grabbed a bucket , some soap , a sponge and a hose and began to clean the Toy Freddy suit . After hours of cleaning said suit I'd say that it looked clean .

After letting it air dry , I took it back inside and put it back on Toy Freddy's endoskeleton and began to work on patching up his suit along with adding in an ear and finally he was done and ready . _That should do it _ I thought . After that I decided to get me some lunch and just take a break , while of course Toy Chica wanted to explore the place , so I let her get use to her surroundings while I simply kicked back for a bit and just wanted to unwind a bit .

_Alright , Toy Bonnie's going to be next should be too hard to work on , she's missing an ear and even her guitar _ I thought . _Toy Foxy needs a complete rebuild , the pony Animatronics are mostly intact except for Sunset Shimmer , Trixie , Applejack , Rarity , Sunset Shimmer , Vinyl Scratch , Luna , Octavia , Fluttershy , and Pinkie Pie_. _However though Balloon Boy along with The Marionette are completely intact which saves me a bit of work on them. _Finally tomorrow Toy Bonnie was going to be next to work on . _But what about Spike , I haven't gotten a good enough look at him yet , I suppose after lunch I'll have a look at the robotic dragon see what can be fixed . _

Once I finished my lunch I then headed back into the room where I got Spike and set him down on the floor, as soon as I did that he fell over onto his side . _Okay he's missing a foot , shouldn't be too hard _ I thought . I noticed that Toy Foxy had a parrot on her shoulder named Mango , that and she's a ventriloquist which is awesome .

Meanwhile Toy Freddy turned himself online while I was looking over Toy Foxy . "Where am I ?" asked Toy Freddy . At first I didn't hear him but I decided to treat this situation like anything normal with a bit of a smile . "Well first off all of you are at my place , where I am going to be working on all of you one day at a time" I said .

"And I look fantastic , all my wires are tucked inside me , and it's like I was brand new" said Toy Freddy happily . "Yea , a few wires were sticking out of you that and your suit had holes among other things but all in all your repaired" I said . "Thank you , I didn't want to be melted down" said Toy Freddy . I nodded in understanding , but once I'm finished with my job at Freddy Fazbears Pizza , those seven animatronics are coming with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Rocking out with Bonnie

After working on Toy Freddy , I then moved to Spike who thankfully had a missing, foot all I did simply was put it back in it's socket same with the tail . I then found the on / off switch located underneath his neck . By then I switched him on , his green eyes came to life as the little dragon looked around wondering where he was .

"Your Spike right?" I asked . "Well yea , and who might you be?" asked Spike . "I'm Adam and I'm the one that simply repaired you though your suit is intact I don't see any holes in it , nor do I see any wires hanging out either" I said . "Wow , so I'm the only one that wasn't ripped apart ?" asked Spike .

"Yea I'd say so" I noted . With that he headed off to explore where he was , I looked at the clock and I quickly got dressed telling the animatronics that I was headed off to work. "Don't worry , we'll keep this place locked down and thank you for working on us it means a lot" said Toy Freddy . "No problem , well I had better be going" I said . With that I grabbed my keys and headed out the door locking it .

I got into my truck and drove off towards the Pizza place , a few hours later I arrived and I saw my boss standing there depressed . "Uh sir , what's wrong?" I asked .

"Well , word has gotten out that there were more animatronics at the dump that were never melted down and are now coming after us" said John sadly . "Well I saved them from that cruel fate" I said . "Thank you , but the people of this fine town don't know that" replied John .

"Well , we'll just have to tell them let them know that I'm going to take care of them and give them new lives" I said . "That would be very kind of you" said John with a small smile . With that I entered the restaurant and headed straight for my office , I grabbed my Fender Starcaster , something told me that I would need it .

Oh and I even went with using an AC adapter and daisy chain cord for my pedal board , should save me money on batteries . I looked at the clock and began to work on setting everything up starting with my amp and speakers along with my pedal board , and finally guitar which was finally ready. _Perfect better head towards the office _ I thought . I got off the stage quickly made my way towards the office and got right to checking the cameras and lights and as if right on cue the phone rang .

_**Night 2 **_

_**12 AM **_

**Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two,uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. **

_Gee no kidding moron , I never would have guessed _

**Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...**

**Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. **

_Wow !, ya think ? ! at least Freddy doesn't get off the stage often meaning I can jam with Bonnie _

**I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. **

_Active in the dark ? , alright I can work with that _

**There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. **

_Oh wow , I used those lights since my first night and NOW your telling me what a moron _

**Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. **

**Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.**

_Shouldn't be too hard , check in on Foxy every once in a while , like I said shouldn't be too hard _I thought . I started to flip through the cameras and saw Twilight , Rarity , Rainbow Dash and … Chica ? , this is a surprise all headed down the west hallway towards me . As any nice guy would do I opened the door allowing them to enter .

"Hey guys , where's Foxy?" I asked . "well Foxy is just not himself" said Chica . "Okay , seems to make sense hopefully he can visit me" I said . "Oh he will more than likely he'll scare you" pointed out Twilight with a snicker . "Oh great" I said sarcasm dripping . Rainbow rolled her eyes at that and respectfully took there positions .

From there I was able to monitor Bonnie , he was in a supply closet , I then checked Freddy . Surprising , he didn't move at all Foxy though I was onto him like a jack rabbit . He simply stayed in **Pirate Cove **, and as for me Chica was talking with Rarity about various things , which for me I didn't mind one bit . _I wonder if this is a game to them ? _I thought . Flipping through the cameras , I saw that Foxy was about ready to make a run for my office .

"Rainbow , get ready to shut the door" I said . "Already on it" said Rainbow . I checked the pirate cove again and he was gone , I checked the east hallway camera to see him running . "Rainbow now ,shut the door" I ordered .

With that she shut the door allowing Foxy stopping right at the door . _He's confused , so he's banging on the door ? Man that's confusing to no degree _ I thought . Snapping out of it , he was able to gain control of himself . _How in the seven seas did I end up here ? _ Thought Foxy in confusion . _And why is the door closed ? I have to get answers _ . "Lad it's me Foxy , open the door" said Foxy . I wasn't sure if it was him acting normal but I told Rainbow to open the door , with that the door opened allowing Foxy to enter . "Foxy you alright?" I asked .

"Aye , that I am lad" replied Foxy . One thing I was certain of is that number one , he's alright , now I have to keep an eye on Bonnie and Freddy. _There you are Freddy , you make this way too easy _ I thought .

Again the feed was disabled and I no longer saw Freddy in the bathrooms I saw him back on the show stage . _You are so confusing Freddy _ . I found Bonnie at the West Hallway corner . "Alright , get ready Rainbow , I think Bonnie might be headed here" I said . "Right , that bunny won't get past me" said Rainbow . "Alright" I said .

_**1 AM **_

As if right on cue , Bonnie appeared and Rainbow shut the door right on Bonnie . _That'll teach that bunny to NOT mess with me_ I thought . "Alright , game's up the security guard" said Freddy . "Oh fine , it was sure fun" added Bonnie .

"Alright guys , lets head out of the office" I said . With that we headed into the east hallway and towards the dining area where I saw my stuff setup and ready . "Hey Bonnie , I have my gear setup you up to a little guitar playing?" I asked . "Oh yea , I'm in" said Bonnie . With that we chose Freddy as our drummer . "and I know just the song , I've been working on this for sometime so I want Foxy to lead us into it" I said . With that Foxy got up on stage and I started it off

Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!

Yar har, fiddle lee dee,  
Being a pirate is alright with me,  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!  
Yo ho, ahoy and avast,  
Being a pirate is really badass!  
Hang the black flag at the end of the mast!  
You are a pirate!

You are a pirate! - Yay!

We've got us a map, (a map!)  
To lead us to a hidden box,  
That's all locked up with locks! (with locks!)  
And buried deep away!

We'll dig up the box, (the box!)  
We know it's full of precious booty!  
Burst open the locks!  
And then we'll say hooray!

Yar har, fiddle lee dee,  
Being a pirate is alright with me!  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!  
Yo ho, ahoy and avast,  
Being a pirate is really badass!  
Hang the black flag at the end of the mast!  
You are a pirate!

Hahaha!

We're sailing away (set sail!),  
Adventure awaits on every shore!  
We set sail and explore (ya-har!)  
And run and jump all day (Yay!)

We float on our boat (the boat!)  
Until its time to drop the anchor,  
Then hang up our coats (aye-aye!)  
Until we sail again!

Yar har, fiddle lee dee,  
Being a pirate is alright with me!  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!

(spoken)Yar har, wind at your back, lads,  
Wherever you go!

(singing)Blue sky above and blue ocean below,  
You are a pirate!  
You are a pirate!

(spoken)You are a pirate! Ya gobshite!

When the song was finished I strummed an easy E chord on my guitar to finish it off , the ponies stomped there hooves while Chica clapped her … feathers ? .

_**2 AM **_

"I do have one thing to say Bonnie , you really know your stuff on guitar" I said . "Well thanks , I mostly saw kids playing and I just watched them and just perfected there techniques" explained Bonnie . "wow , Bonnie I never knew that , however I have some good news for you" I said . This peeked there interest a bit . "well tell us" said Twilight .

"So after my shift yesterday , I headed towards the local dump here , and much to my surprise the toy and pony animatronics were still there , so I took them home and was able to fix up Toy Freddy , Toy Chica and Spike , Toy Foxy and Mango will need a complete rebuild , Toy Bonnie I think is intact , Applejack , Fluttershy and Pinkie are mostly intact just missing some patches of fur from there suits , Balloon Boy however most likely needs a new sign and a new plastic balloon" I said .

"That's great , I can't wait to see Spike again" said Twilight happily . "I know , I'm sure Applebloom would be happy to see her older sister and family" I said . "Really thank you , this means a lot to all of us to be reunited" added Rarity .

"yea , what she said" chirped Rainbow . Chica and Foxy simply hung out and talked with each other . "Anyways Bonnie , I wanted to ask you a question" I said . "Alright , shoot" said Bonnie in a happy tone ."Who tampered with the Toy animatronics on the day of the bite?" I asked . "well none of us remember as we were in parts and service , but I think Twilight knows" said Bonnie .

"Actually I do , he went by the name of Fritz Smith , as he tampered with the animatronics then went into the back , found the spare yellow suit , and killed five children , then proceeded to stuff each kid into a spare suit so the cops wouldn't be able to find them but another guy took the bullet for him as he was convicted the very next day while Mr, Smith got away with it" explained Twilight . "Then that's who we need to go after" I said . "Right , but how are we going to find him?"asked Bonnie .

"I'm still working on that , but I have a plan we could look him up in the yellow pages , from there we track him down and go from there" I explained . "That makes sense , but we animatronics and the ponies here cannot leave the establishment" Pointed out Chica . "That maybe true , which is why I'm going to do it , save you lot the trouble" I said . "That's very nice of you , really it is but what about your job here?" asked Freddy .

"I'll be working on something like that , which is why I have a backup plan , you see once the toy and pony animatronics are fixed I'll be sure to get right to work on you lot" I said . "Thanks but Fred Bear , needs a lot of work on him as does Discord" pointed out Bonnie . "That's perfect , which is why was there an animatronic before the toys and even before all of you?" I asked .

"Acutally there is , he was a prototype , Fazbear Entertainment was working on a hybrid of human organs and animatronic circuits , however it didn't work so they scrapped it and moved onto us" said Freddy . "What was his name?" I asked further . "I think his name was either Salvage or Spring Trap , or both I really don't remember a whole lot on him" explained Freddy .

"Then that only means that , he was an experiment gone wrong , the scientists and engineers that were working on him saw that something had gone wrong , so they shut him down and swept him under the rug like a dirty little secret that and they never built a white unicorn with dark blue and blue hair" I said . "That's my brother , Shinning Armor"exclaimed Twilight .

"Oh ? , well here's the shocker I think that they tried the samething with your brother only met with the same results" I said . "There's one other thing as well , why , why would they do that to my brother like that?" asked Twilight sadly . "I have no idea , all that I do know for sure is that they never made an announcement about your brother , which was why they swept him under the rug like they did with Salvage" I said . "Actually , they built a few more animatronics a few modeled after a few ponies from the show" said Bonnie . "Oh and who would they be ?" I asked .

"Toy AppleFazjack , Toy Twilight Sparkle , Toy Chicapie , Lightning Foxy Dust , Griev a hybrid of a crocodile and komodo dragon , Pingu the Penguin , Fang the Aligator , Sugar the Cat , and a Princess Celestia" said Chica .

"So there Fazbear Entertainments dirty little secrets , hard to believe that" I said a bit shocked but not surprised . "Yes , it is hard to believe that a company that built us also hid another generation of animatronics" said Chica ."Well I'll tell you this much , someone has to expose them for what they are , a company that hired a murderer , a company that allowed five missing children to die here , and even allowed the bite of 87 to also happen" I said angrily . "Well there is one other thing as well" said Bonnie . "Oh ?" I asked curiously. "Fred Bear , here was also a scrapped project same with Discord" added the purple animatronic .

That's when I saw Fred Bear appear and Discord right in front of me . "It's true , me and mah friend here were both scrapped projects and after the bite happened , we was thrown in the parts and service to rot and be forgotten" said Fred Bear .

"I can't say I blame either of you , but if I'm right , then I might be able to expose them for what they are and watch them crumble once I stop working here , not tonight but soon" I said . "That's perfectly fine , one other thing is that if you do expose them , it will be an up hill battle" said Freddy . "Then I plan to win this no matter what" I said with fire in my eyes .

"Then it's up to you" said Chica . "Oh I plan to win this" I said . With that said I started to play a song that I knew since I started to play guitar , Gloria , I taught the chords to Bonnie who quickly picked them and well I lead the band through the song with Chica surprisingly singing the lyrics _ya know what ? , I'm not going to question it lets just roll with it _ I thought .

I stepped on my Ibanez Tube screamer kicking my amp into overdrive coupled with my chorus and BOSS distortion . I finally ended the song on the first chord of the song E Major . Once again Twilight , Rarity , Foxy , and Rainbow all applauded me and my guitar playing .

I clicked off my pedals and put my guitar on a near by stand and simply sat at the edge of the stage . "Hey Foxy , were there other animatronics that Fazbear Entertainment built but never used?" I asked . "Aye , lad that be true , most of the animatronics that were built were just either 'thrown away' or not even used" explained Foxy .

"That's terrible , how could they do that to those animatronics!" said Rainbow angrily . "I have no clue on that RD , but what I do know is that if we can get through the rest of this night then hopefully I can get to work on Toy Foxy , have her repaired along with the other toy and pony animatronics" I said . "That would be great" said Freddy .

**3 AM**

Myself and the other animatronics kept talking , that is until I finally saw for the first time , the Cutie Mark Crusaders coming out of the parts and service room . Rainbow and Rarity scooped up there little sisters and hugged the stuffing out of them while Twilight did what she could to comfort little Applebloom . In fact , Discord and Fred Bear hung around and decided to see how the other animatronics were doing . "Hey guys , what's up?" I asked . "well , me and Discord were going to see how the prototype animatronics were doing" said Freddy .

"Cool , I want to meet them" I said . "Alright , follow us" said Discord . With that we all took off towards the backstage , we all entered inside and from there we saw Doodles , Krocko , Messy , Penelope , Robert , and Rosy . All shut off , when they heard the door open and footsteps they all turned on and wondered who it was. "Oh hey guys , what's going on?" asked Doodles . "Well , were here to talk about a few things that are going on here" said Freddy . "Oh and what would that be?" asked Messy curiously .

"Well ever since the bite of 87 things have changed such as new rules and all that" explained Robert the Turtle . "Ah that would explain it , but there were five children murdered here , were any of you aware of it?" asked Bonnie . "well I think Fred Bear and or Discord would have the answer to that" said Penelope . "Alright Fred Bear , what did you see on November 14,1987 the very day of the bite?" asked Freddy .

"Ah remember it well , someone messed with the toy animatronics facial software and grabbed one of my suits to murder five kids and yet there were only four animatronic suits" said Freddy . "That does make some kind of sense , so not only did the killer cause what was dubbed **the five missing children incident ** but also **The Bite of 87 **as well"surmised Bonnie . "But weren't the four of us in the parts and service room that day" said Chica .

"That's right lass we were , and yet Toy foxy was the one that caused the bite , which lead to me and me cove being shut down" added Foxy . "Which lead to me taking the job and meeting all of you and you prototype animatronics" I said . "So your the new security guard?" asked the bird . "yea I'm Adam , and who might you lot be?" I asked . "Well I'm Doodles the dodo Bird , That's Krocko the Alligator , Messy The Mouse , Penelope Penguin , Robert The Turtle and Rosy The Sheep" said Doodles .

"Very nice to meet you , so anyway I had found out that there was an animtronic known as Salvage The Spring Trap" I said . "Salvage The Springtrap ? , can't say we've heard of him but I do know that he was being built while they worked on us" said Krocko. "Alright , well what can you tell me about him?" I asked . "Well , from what we had heard that it was going to be a hyrbrid of both human and animatronic" said Robert .

"Yea , I remember that though there were a lot of scientists and engineers working on Salvage at the time , but around 6 or 7:00 , something went wrong , somehow Salvage saw what had happened and he killed one scientist , but before he could kill another , they shut him down and said that it was a bad idea to combine human organs with animtronic parts , that it wouldn't work out , so they tossed him into a nearby corner until they could take him apart and bury him somewhere" said Rosy sadly .

"So it is as I expected , Salvage was an experiment gone wrong , question was 'Who ordered that _**Project : Spring Trap **_ be put into operation'" I said confused . "Well , it was from the higher ups or so we were told , they never said who but we never asked further as they would always clamp up and not tell us" said Doodles . _Not even Freddy and the others knew , that meant they were hiding something but what _I thought .

_**4 AM **_

"I think I have a question , were there other's built and why?" I asked . "Well there were , Bon Bon , Lyra , Shinning Armor , Diana , Fang The alligator , Griev a hybrid of a Crocodile and a Komodo Dragon , Lightning Foxy Dust , Pingu the Penguin , Celestia , Sparky The Dog surprisingly , Sugar the Cat , Tater the waiter Gator , Toy AppleFazjack , Toy Luna , Toy Rarity , Toy Twilight Sparkle , Toy Pinkie Chica Pie , and Toy Fluttershy , however to them they were just all failures which was why they were all tossed out , and as to the why part ? , I guessed they were going to be released to the public along with a few others like the Ice Cream Man , and Dolly the Deer" explained Doodles .

"Now it makes sense , now I know the truth , they hired a killer as a day shift guard , Jeremy Fitzgerald wasn't aware of his background , in fact he couldn't even report him since he didn't anything wrong which was why he kept a perfect record but on November 14th he murdered five children and got away with it" added Krocko .

"Alright , now I get it , Fazbear Entertainment just let two incidents take place and didn't do anything about , which meant that Fritz Smith was caught the very next day and sentenced to death" I said . "And the killer got away with it" added Robert . _So the police got the wrong guy !_ I thought . "Discord , what was the killer wearing?" I asked .

"Well if I remember right , he was wearing purple ,in fact his entire body was purple" said Discord . _Hang on a second ! , The Purple Man ? I'll need more information on this guy _I thought . Perhaps the Toy animatronics would know more about _**'The Purple**_** guy' **and maybe shed some light on this whole crisis" I said .

"That's great idea" said Bonnie . "yea , take that purple guy down" added Rainbow . "I happen to agree with Rainbow on this darling , he deservers to pay for what he did!" said Rarity angrily . "Well , so do I this purple guy whoever he or she is , must pay for his crimes of murder" said Twilight . I looked back at Freddy and they all nodded in agreement . "So your all relying on me , I'll do what I can" I said . "Thank you , I know you'll do good in taking this monster down" said Chica .

"Take that scurvy dog down , that landlubber should walk the plank and be stuffed inside a suit" added Foxy . "Lets hold off on that , until we know who he is and where he currently lives" I said . "Very well then lad , while I want him dead we do have to find out his name first" said Foxy .

" I know you all want revenge , can't say I blame you , if I was killed and stuffed into a suit not knowing what my human life was like , Yea I'd want revenge on whoever did that to me" I said . "After my shift since today is what , Friday?" I asked . "Yup , and you have the day off" added Freddy . _Hopefully Toy Freddy or Toy Chica has information on the Purple guy and why he wanted to work the night shift _ I thought .

_**5 AM **_

So we all headed back to the office and continued to talk . From there I finally learened that it wasn't Toy Foxy's fault , she didn't mean to bite Jeremy that day it was the purple man that did so , he was the one , I have to end it !.Meanwhile , Rarity and Rainbow along with Twilight were talking with Fred Bear , most likely happy to see him again .

As for me , I just sat back and decided to relax that and keeping an eye on the cameras there wasn't much that happened during the rest of the night . Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle decided to talk with Freddy , while the Prototype animatronics also hung around the office . "Hey Robert , know anything about the Bite of 87?" I asked .

"I think so , we were being worked on at that point but we did catch the news and it mentioned Freddy Fazbears pizza , you see Jeremy was bitten thanks to a really screwed up Toy Foxy , and yet this purple guy got away with it , but Fritz Smith , he got convicted of murder and was sentenced to death" said Robert sadly . "yea , but why , why would this purple guy get away?" I asked confused . "No one really knows , but I do know for sure that he had this all planned , he wanted the previous location closed , I'm not sure why but the five missing children incident and the bite of 87 pretty much got the place closed" said Rosy .

"So much has happened and yet Fazbear Entertainment did nothing about it !" I grumbled . "That's true Adam , they did nothing but swept it under the rug allowing the killer to get away with it" said Bonnie . "Look Bonnie , I don't want you guys scrapped , but I'll try and piece together what happened" I said . "Thank you , that's all we want is just to find out what happened" said Chica . "It's no problem , and I don't think our pirate friend would cause the bite" I said .

"That be true lad , the four of us were in parts /service at that time , though Twilight and her friends saw it and couldn't do a thing" said Foxy . "and yet another question arrises , why were Twilight , Rairty and Rainbow Dash not scrapped?" I asked . "I think ah can answer that" said Fred Bear .

"Ya see , the reason why those three weren't scrapped is because , they didn't take part ,but however they did try and stop the killer but it was no use , already the killer got away with it , and it was only a matter of time before the public would forget about him" said Fred Bear . I looked at the clock and it was about to hit 6 AM . "Well guys , y'all better be going I still have work to do on the toy and pony animatronics" I said . With that I headed out of the office while the animatronics headed back to the stage and the prototypes headed back into parts and service , the CMC and the ponies all headed towards the dining area . I heard the front doors open and in stepped my boss John Jones and Stacy . "Hey Adam , how'd things go?" asked John . "Quite well , in fact I found out a few things , what do you know about a Salvage The Spring Trap?" I asked . "Well not a whole lot , but now that I think about , turns out they were trying to use human organs and somehow connect them to some kind of curcuit board fusing the two together but something went wrong , somehow the animatronic came alive and killed one of the scientists , quickly though it was shut down infact I can recall the exact conversation that took place" said John .

_**FLASHBACK **(before the events of the first and second games) _

_**30 years ago **_

"Listen one of our own is dead , we have to get rid of it before it causes anymore death's" said one older scientist . "I say we continue to work on it , we were getting somewhere with this project" said one engineer . "It's a bad idea , we have to scrap it" argued another young scientist . "Alright fine , your loss" said a third engineer . With that the entire team got rid of the yellow bunny tossing it in a spare closet. "Well what about the other animatroncis , they need a lot of work" said one scientist .

"Don't you white coat people worry one bit , already several people that have computer skills are going to work on there AI's and give them everything that a human being would have already , emotions , feelings , love and bodily functions" explained a fourth engineer . "Alright fine" said a third scientist . With that the science department left for there lunch or coffee break .

"We have spent hours on this animatronic and yet it killed one of our own , how are we going to explain THIS to our CEO ?" asked a fifth scientist . "I'll do that , and if anyone else outside this company that comes asking about it , we'll just say 'Company Policy' that way it should throw them off" explained the first scientist . "Fine with me" replied the second scientist .

With that they headed to a nearby break room to either get some coffee and some headed out to get some pizza or something else. Hours later , several more animatronics that resembled ponies or other creatures like Lyra Heartstrings , Bon Bon , .Lightning Dust , Grief , Fang , Pingu , Princess Celestia , Sparky , Diana , Shinning Armor , Toy Luna ,Tater , Sugar the Cat ,Toy Applefaz Jack , Toy Rarity, Toy Twilight Sparkle , Toy ChicaPie , Toy Fluttershy , and several more that were based off of the normal animatronics.

A few days later they were up and running and interacting with the people who built them . Over the course of a few weeks , they started to act glitchy and in the end were simply tossed away like the golden bunny was . It was after hours and a few of the thrown away animatronics came to life .

"Ugh , what happened to me?" asked the one known as Shinning Armor . "I have no clue , who are you?" asked the ment unicorn .

"I'm Shinning Armor and you are?" asked Shinning Armor . "I'm Lyra , Lyra Heartstrings , That's Bon Bon" said Lyra . "I can introduce myself thank you , but what are we doing here?" asked Bon Bon . "I have no clue , one moment we were being worked on , and now the next we are locked up like we are garbage waiting to be taken out" said Sparky . "WHAT?!" shouted a blue alicorn animatronic . "Oh sorry , we were not aware of our current suourendings" she added .

"Well if you must know , we are in a back room of some kind" said an aligator . "My name is Luna , and who might you be ?" asked Luna curiously . "My name is Tater" said Tater . "A pleasure" said Luna . "Who is that cat?" asked Luna . "That' s Sugar , Sugar the Cat , that's Toy Twilight , Lightning Foxy Dust , Toy Chica Pie , Toy Rarity , Toy Fluttershy , and that's Fang and Pingu the Penguin" said Tater . "I see , so to them we are nothing than animatronics gone wrong?" asked Luna anger rising .

"I'm afraid so , Celestia tried to attack an engineer and was quickly shut down , Lightning Foxy Dust nearly slit a scientists throat with her hook I'm not sure about Shinning Armor , he says he really wants to see his sister a 'Twilight Sparkle' I think , Diana bucked one engineer in the stomach and also kicked a scientist in the chest but there fine from what I heard" said Tater .

Griev didn't say much he simply just didn't care about much accept that all he wanted was to get out of this dark room . Toy Fluttershy was still shut down but she was able to turn herself online and saw that she was scared out of her mind being in a dark room .

Thinking that somepony was going to get her she dove underneath some boxes and didn't even budge from said boxes . The golden Bunny sat like that in that position turned off , some of the other thrown away animatronics wondered why in the world he was in here in the first place . Not a single animatronic knew but they kept there mouths shut .

_**FLASHBACK END **_

**present time **

"So that's what happened , not a single scientist talked about it to the public , they always said Company Policy , so were you the one that was on the team that built Salvage The Spring Trap?" I asked . "yea , and it's about time I broke my silence over that catastrophe of a project now that I know , I want you to be very careful of what happens here , it will be more than likely things are going to go downhill from here , just finish out Nights 3 , 4 and 5 , and I'll close the restaurant and end this nightmare that has plagued me for sometime" said John .

"Alright" I said . With that I got into my truck and drove home thinking about what I was just told knowing that the experiment known as **Project Spring Trap **went horribly wrong , the other animatronics also went haywire _Perhapes I can get more information about this Salvage the Spring Trap and maybe I can get the toy and pony animatronics to shed some light on this_ I thought . A stoplights later I arrived at my place , I put my truck into park and shut off the engine .

From there I walked inside my house and found the boxes and got right to work on Toy Bonnie , from what I could tell Toy Bonnie was a girl much like Toy Chica so I was able to repair her by simply patching up her suit , and repairing her mask along with re soldering any loose wires to where they were suppose to be.

After hours of work on the female bunny I flipped the switch underneath her neck . She powered up with little to no problems. "Oh hello , are you the one that fixed me?" asked Toy Bonnie curiously . "yea , now what happened back in 1987 , I found out that there was a dayshift guy whose skin was purple , know anything about him?" I asked ."Actually yes , I do , his name was Vincent Walter , turned out he quickly took the job as a security guard working the day shift , in fact I don't remember much of what happened since he tampered with us" explained Toy Bonnie .

"Well , anyway though if you want to explore this place go ahead , it's a big house , the good news is it is going to be nice to have someone to talk to , hang out with and be friends with" I said . "Okay , well I'mma go find my friends Toy Freddy and Toy Chica oh and Spike" said Toy Bonnie . She didn't walk with a limp in her walk but I could tell that one of her feet were damaged pretty badly . _What did they do to you_ I thought . Shaking that off I went on to the next one , this time it was Trixie , she had her mane and tail ripped off and her horn was missing .

_This is going to take a while , might as well get right to it _ I thought . I began to glue Trixies tail and mane back on to her and re screw her horn back on which to me wasn't that bad . Finally I turned her on and I could tell she was scared out of her mechanical mind . "Where am I , what's going on , who are you?" asked Trixie .

"First off , your in my house , second I just reglued your mane and tail and re screwed your horn on , and third I'm Adam" I said . "Oh thank you , must have been one of those brats that did that to Trixie" said Trixie angrily . "Well you can rest easy now , your safe here with your family that and there are no kids here I can assure you" I said . "Thank you , it's not that I don't like kids , I do , but those todlers , they just can't keep there hands to themselves when Trixie is performing" said Trixie .

"So what's Vinyl Scratch's story ?" I asked . 'well sadly , during transport , her horn broke off , she's been like that during someponies birthday , she always threw some really good tunes , while Pinkie Pie always hosted parties even parties for new security guard , it was madness but it was that kind of madness that you could stand" said Trixie remembering the good old days . "Well , here's the kicker you were all at the dump and currently I can tell you this much each and every single one of you are going to be repaired and living here" I said . "That's wonderful" said Trixie happily .

"Though I wonder if Twilight Sparkle is alright" . "She's fine , in fact she , Rarity , and Rainbow are helping me survive along with Chica , Foxy , Bonnie and Freddy" I said . "You became friends with them?! , Trixie couldn't , no matter how much Trixie tried , Rainbow and Applejack always suspected that I would revert back to my old ways after the pizzeria closed up" said Trixie sadly .

"I see , well I have some news , I have like three more nights to do and then I'm going after Fazbear Entertainment it's self , that finally put there CEO behind bars , that or they disband after my job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" I said .

"Hmm , that wouldn't be too bad though if you think about it , Fazbear Entertainment never did punish the one responsible for the bite of 87, nor even handle the five missing children incident , all they did was sit back and let all unfold not even caring what happened to them , to them all they saw was dollar signs" said Trixie angrily .

"Just chill Trixie , if they do disband due to most likely Bankruptcy , then none of you won't have to worry about anything and there CEO will be behind bars , of that I can assure you" I said putting a hand on her shoulder . "Thank you , that's all I care about , nothing more" said Trixie .

With that she trotted out of the room to find her friends . I gave another look at Toy Foxy and decided to give my computer skills a go . I pulled what looked like her main head . Upon discovering I found a USB port on the back of it , from there I took a spare USB cable and connected to my laptop .

My Acer laptop picked it up and I found a face of Toy Foxy looking confused . So I decided to use my Microphone and headphones so she can understand what I'm saying to her . "Toy Foxy , can you hear me?" I asked into my microphone . I quickly put on my headphones and I did hear her in a clear voice with no static "Yes I can hear you , you think that I don't ? , you would be surprsied" said Toy Foxy .

"Alright , now then I have you hooked up to my laptop currently , what I'm currently doing is working on all of you animatronics , though this is taking a lot longer than I thought , and I figured this was the only way I can talk to you through my Compaq mic and my headphones" I said . "Well I guess this is better than nothing , but why ? , why save all of us including me , I was the one who caused the bite" said Toy Foxy sadly . "Wrong , it was Vincent Walter ! , he was the one who tampered with all of you animatronics while he ran off towards the back and killed five kids it wasn't your fault" I said .

"Thank you , I thought it was always my fault , but what happened to Jeremy is he okay?" asked Toy Foxy worriedly . "I think he's fine , I don't know myself ,however though I will get to you once I 'm done with the other animatronics , think you can hold out while I do that?" I asked . "I think so , it's been so long since I have had someone to talk to" said Toy Foxy happily . "Alright then , I'll talk to you everday , besides I really don't do a whole lot during the day , but duringthe night I work at Freddy Fazbears Pizza , It's changed a lot since 87" I said .

"So , no **Kids Cove ? **No children to rip me apart limb for limb?" asked Toy Foxy . "Nothing like that , in fact after the bite happened , John Jones took over as manager and had a lot of changes happen , like bringing back Pirates cove and retrofitting the original four with facial regnotion software kind of like what you toys had back in your days" I said . "That's good , well at least we can talk like this" said Toy Foxy in a much happier mood .

"ya know , the mechanics and the other staff should have kept an eye on the kids same with the parents then you wouldn't have been ripped apart like that" I said . "yea , but that's the past and this is the present" said Toy Foxy . "So after you were ripped apart what did the staff start to call you?" I asked . "The name , that I hated the most was The Mangle or just Mangle for short my other name is Vixan , not sure as to why though" said Toy Foxy .

"well once your put backtogether , your going to look beautiful and won't have to deal with kids and I will be there if there are going to be any kind of birthday parties" I said . "at least you care for us , unlike the people at Freddy's did" grumbled Toy Foxy . "I know , just focus on the here and now" I said . _Tomorrow Luna's going to be next , followed by Sunset Shimmer surprisngly , along with Fluttershy , Pinkie Pie ,Toy Foxy and The Maroniette and that should do it _ I thought . 

_Also Balloon Boy as well , maybe I should get him or her something better than that piece of crap music box , like a radio or something _ . so I told Toy Foxy good night and put my computer hybrid mode . _I'll need a lot rest so I can get to work the last of the animatronics starting with Toy Foxy first , followed by Balloon Boy , The Marionette , and Sunset Shimmer and that should wrap things up _ .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Cooking with Chica

I awoke the next morning and was able to fix up Balloon Boy just attaching his sign that said **BALLOONS **and repaired his balloon after he thanked me he simply walked out of the room to find his friends . I finally was able to get to Octavia who had her ears hanging , her tail and mane cut off along with some holes in her suit .

Getting right to work I was able to patch them up , fixing her wiring and ears was easier than I thought . Her hair and tail would be another thing , that's when I had an idea I took some super glue and went work with those , I then finally got her suit back on and turned her on stepping back . "What where am I ?" asked Octavia confused .

"Your here in my place , that and I repaired you" I said . "Oh thank you my good sir , anyway where's Toy Freddy?" asked Octavia . "He should be in the living room most likely watching TV" I said .

"Oh well thank you" said Octavia . She walked out in a trot , meanwhile I figured I'd have to call a few friends of mine to repair Toy foxy , Vinyl and Trixie would be easy fixes , Trixie's missing her hat as it was somehow put on her bum ? , Vinyl's glasses are pretty much broken though I hope that my boss as some spare parts for these toy animatronics. I got a look at Sunset shimmer , her horn was broken off , and nearly half of her suit was torn off exposing her endoskeleton , that and her legs were put in the wrong position .

"Alright Sunset , your going to be worked on after my shift , same goes for you Vinyl , Trixie even you Luna , but Toy Foxy is going to be the most of my focus for the moment" I said .

With that I grabbed my security uniform and headed out the door to my truck once I was all washed up and ready . After hours of driving towards to Freddy Fazbears Pizza . I parked my truck and shut off the engine .

_**Location : Freddy Fazbears Pizza **_

I got out of my truck and locked the door , walking inside I saw children interacting with Twilight ,and Rarity . Looking ahead I saw that Pirate Cove was reopened and Foxy was entertaining kids with his First mate obviously Rainbow Dash since she had her pirate eye patch on . _Right , she's also Foxy's first mate or something like that _ I thought . I then turned my attention to the stage where I saw Freddy Bonnie , and Chica also entertaining the kids as well .

I then headed into John's office , wondering who in the world the day guard is . "Ah Adam , I know your not suppose to be here for a few more hours , but I guess your here to talk to me about something , so come on out with it" said John . "Alright , from what I saw you repaired Foxy and reopened Pirate Cove" I said . "Ah you noticed didn't you huh ? , well I figured that it was high time , oh and Foxy told me that he really wanted to entertain kids again" said John . "Ah ,that makes some sense to me , either way though who's the day shift guard?" I asked .

"That would be Mike , Mike Schmidt he's really one of the best and also making sure that they don't mangle up Foxy like they did with Toy Foxy" explained John . "ah , well anyway I managed to repair several more of the Toy animatronics , Applejack is going to be tough one , same with Pinkie , and Fluttershy , and I got a good look at Toy Foxy, yea I'm going to need help to repair her" I said .

"Alright , I'll have to make some calls" commented John . With that I walked out as he made a few calls , I soon entered the dinning area where I spotted Mike , I could tell that the animatronics really loved the kids , in fact they followed the rules and didn't even tear Foxy apart same with the pony animatronics. _Well , at least I'll be able to hopefully take them home and no longer work here anymore_ I thought . With that I saw Mike walk up to me and wanted to talk . "So your the Night guard huh ? , I'm Mike" said Mike holding out his hand .

"Pleasure to meet you , I'm Adam" I said . With that we shook hands and Mike kept an eye on the kids while we talked . "So what's it like working the Night shift?" asked Mike . "Well , I can tell you this much it's interesting , first night I thought all animatronics were out to kill me but I was wrong , I'm pretty much friends with most of them Chica's going to be next since she delivered me a pizza on my first night" I said "Wow , that's amazing , and who's helping you?" asked Mike again . "Twilight Sparkle , Rarity and Rainbow Dash" I answered .

"That's surprising , anyway though , I do have another question though , what animatronics did you become friends with?" . "Well I started with Foxy , followed by Bonnie and soon I'll be friends with Chica and then Freddy along with Discord and Fred Bear" I answered . "Discord and Fred Bear ? , I haven't heard of those two" said Mike confused .

"word has it , that they were scrapped projects back in the day" I answered . "Ah , that explains it but why would the company scrap them after what , one day" said Mike confused . "I'm not sure myself , but if this place does close , I plan on getting these animatronics out of here and safe at my place" I said .

"Yea , there my favorites besides here , they love to entertain kids but with you I think they'll be safer so I also heard that you got the box of toy animatronics and working on them" said Mike . "yea , I mostly have ones like Toy Freddy , Toy Chica , Toy Bonnie , Balloon Boy ,Spike, and Octavia up and running , Toy Foxy is going to be a real challenge" I said . "yea , so which ones need repairs?" asked Mike .

"Well ones like Princess Luna , Vinyl Scratch , Applejack , Fluttershy , Sunset Shimmer , Pinkie Pie , Toy Foxy , and The Marionette" I answered . "well I'll talk to the boss , see if after my shift and maybe after yours I could help you work on first on Princess Luna" said Mike . "But what about the kids?" I asked . "who's going to watch them?" .

"Oh that's easy , you could it'll take just a minute" said Mike . "Alright" I answered unsure. I simply sat back watching the kids on the stage and even eyed the kids down at pirates cove . A few minutes later , Mike came out of the office saying that several mechanics were hired to help repair the rest of the toy aniamtronics , making my job at home easier . _At least I won't have to work on the animatronics from the dump alone that and I have some help _I thought .

My thoughts drifted back to Toy Foxy and why she was taken apart back in 1987. _what was the CEO thinking , while I don't mind introducing Toy Foxy but to allow her to be taken apart in Kids Cove , I think it's a bad idea but another thing , those kids were destroying company property , however I'm going to do what I can to see her repaired and in the state that she was in BEFORE she was taken apart . _I thought .

However something was in the back of my mind for the rest of the day I mostly got to listen to the band , while Mike was keeping an eye on the kids making sure that none of the kids wander off to places where there not suppose to . It was soon closing hours and John , Stacy who I haven't seen in a while , and Mike who had just left leaving me with the animatronics . "Well guys , I guess I had better head towards my office , hopefully I can get a few things done" I said . I could tell that the animatronics were acting as if they were 'powered down' but I knew that they weren't . I soon walked down the East Hallway and towards my office and making sure to keep an eye on the animatronics while Twilight , Rarity and Rainbow Dash came in. _Alright here we go _ I thought .

_**Night 3 **_

_**12:00 AM **_

**''_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. _**

_Good cause I don't have time to listen to your constant rambling about a bunch of bullcrap ! _

_**Things start getting real tonight.**_

_Gee you don't say _

_**Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. **_

_Really ? Play dead ? , yea NO they wouldn't fall for that I know there way to smart for that ! _

_**Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. **_

_Really they think of me as an empty costume , dude either your paranoid or your just stupid!_

_**I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.**_

_**Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.**_

With that the message ended and of course I record ever single one and make sure that I transfer it to a storage device . Either the previous guard was warning me about these animatronics or , I had a sneaky feeling that he would meet his own terrible end . "Twilight , what happened to the previous guard?" I asked .

"Well if I remember right , on the fourth night he was stuffed into a suit by one of the animatronics Fred Bear , but you'll have to ask him about that at the time I was in my library reading a book at the time Rarity was at her Boutique working on a dress , while Rainbow Dash was sleeping" said Twilight . "I see then , I guess I'll have to wait for Fred Bear to appear so I can talk to him" I said .

I checked the show stage and so far so good everything was going my way that and none of the other animatronics were moving , not even Foxy . _Well how about that , not a single animatronic is on the move and I don't have to worry much _ I thought .

That's when I was proven wrong , both Bonnie and Chica were gone . I quickly switched to the kitchen camera and of course I heard pots and pans being banged creating noise . _Why am I not surprised _ I thought . With a roll of my eyes I saw bonnie at the West Hallway Corner . I flashed the light and there he was , Rainbow shut the door right in front of him .

I could tell that none of these animatronics were acting right . _Something's up _ I thought "Oh darling , what has you so distraught?" asked Rarity . "I have no clue , but I think that these animatronics are possessed or something , that would explain the black eyes with white dots" I said . "I happen to agree , those eyes are quite unnerving , however I think I remember something from 87 something about a purple man killing five kids" said Rarity .

"Oh ? , well did you see him?" I asked . "yes , as he was walking out of the back room , I saw his bloody footprints , Toy Freddy saw him and tackled him but he was too late , by the time he walked in and what he saw horrified him to the point of going after him" said Rarity . Turning back to the tablet , and I saw that Chica was at the East Hallway Corner . "Twilight , shut the door before she gets here , I'm suspecting that she isn't delivering a pizza tonight" I said .

"I know , Rarity alerted me so I know what to do" said Twilight . "Good" I said. I lit up my right door light and there she was , thinking quick Twilight shut the door right on Chica , but I was wrong she was delivering a pizza and said pizza slid underneath the door and right at my chair with a note on it just like the first night .

_**Dear Adam , **_

_**Freddy and Bonnie are not acting right , I'm the only one that is but I'll do what I can to calm them down as best I can so you don't end up stuffed into a suit but now I think no I'm sure that Freddy is becoming active tonight , be very careful of him , and hopefully you survive this night you've got the ponies to help you and you have me as well as I will be helping you as best I can **_

_**yours truly Chica the Chicken **_

_and thank you for a another pizza Chica _ thought . I popped open the lid of the box , and dug right into the pizza . I did this while checking on the cameras and sure enough Freddy was headed down the East Hallway . Smirking Twilight shut the door before he could even enter . _Yea choke on that Freddy. _Meanwhile Foxy didn't budge from his cove one bit , many memories flooded about his crew .

_Bluey , ye were the best pirate bird around , I hope ye be okay , Cory always living up the scene with a song , Domino always there to cheer up this ol fox , Jukka , always ready for adventure , Penny always there to listen to kids when there down and cheer them up , and Kelly always walked under the black flag with a pirate swagger , I do hope ye are all okay and intact _ thought Foxy . The Fox peeked around his cove and decided to venture outside but not towards the security office but towards the back room , he opened the door and walked inside . From there his pirate crew were all there , and still intact minus a few holes in there costumes but he paid it no mind .

One of his crew mates activated and saw Foxy standing there hook and eyepatch and all . "Foxy , is that ya ?" asked Domino . "Aye lass it be me" said Foxy . "well I have some good news for ye , the manager might get us up on stage again to perform for the lads and lasses" said Domino . "That's wonderful , this is something that this Ol Fox has dreamed of" said Foxy .

"I know , in fact there might be some mechanics repairing us , and even using the prototypes as well as extra attractions" added Domino . "That be great lass , I'll be sure to inform Adam , he'll be excited to hear about this" said Foxy . "That be great captain" replied Domino With that she shut down again knowing that she and the rest of the pirates were going to get repaired . He soon walked down the West side hallway knowing that Rainbow Dash wouldn't close the door .

"Come on in Foxy , what brings ya by?" I asked . "well good news lad , the other pirates are going to be reparied and **pirate cove **is going to be reopened and expanded on to make it look more pirate themed" said Foxy . "That's really great , I'll bet there going to dress it up to look like Pirates of the Caribbean movie" I said . "Aye , that would be more fitted for this ol pirate" said Foxy . With that he was careful to not slash anything with his hook .

Chica came back again and told me that Freddy and Bonnie were calm enough . Exiting my office I headed with Chica into the kitchen where some magic was going to happen . Thankfully though I told that I had to finish my pizza first , nodding it didn't take long to . After that I handed the box to her and told her that her pizza's are the most awesome . A few hours later we headed into the kitchen and worked out magic to create some cupcakes and boy this reminded her of Pinkie Pie at least from what Chica told me . " So Pinkie Pie huh , what was she like to the kids ?" I asked .

"Well the kids loved her , in fact she also helped me , Toy Chica , and Fluttershy with baking pizza's along with cupcakes and even helped on birthday parties" said Chica . "So I'm guessing that Toy Chica is like a sister to you" I said . "Oh we were considered sisters , since she liked performing and baking , though Pinkie was more of a 'random' pony but the kids loved her and Freddy , though after the bite , things weren't the same after that , this kitchen felt … empty with out those three" said Chica sadly .

"Well I got Toy Chica working , and a few mechanics are going to work on Toy Foxy , while I try and tackle Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy" I said . "That's awesome , thank you for fixing my little sister , she means a lot to me" added Chica . "I can tell" I said with a grin .

A few hours later , the cupcakes were done and soon both me and Chica got right to decorating said cupcakes which was fun , even to me . Though I had to think back , working here isn't too bad though being friends with these animatronics it isn't that bad of a trade off ,you get to learn some interesting skills like baking among others. "Ya know Chica , if I didn't know any better , I would hap hazard a guess that Foxy found his crew" I said .

"Yup , you see , when he was being built he got to interact with his soon to fellow pirates and even another captain by the name of Vulpus the Pirate Fox , though Foxy didn't mind the two did become the greatest of friends , and as for the others I think I met Claws, Pepper , Sam , Scurvy the pirate bat , and Viktor the pirate a very interesting bunch of pirates" said Chica .

"So I hear that Pirate Cove is going to be expanded on and new animatronics are going to be added along with new attractions as well" I said . "Yea , though it's good to know that my little sister is safe with you , I even feel bad for Toy Foxy being ripped apart like that , I heard it from my little sister the very day that she saw the kids tearing her apart in kids cove it almost wanted me to just give those kids a piece of my mind and then some" said Chica bitterly . "Can't say I blame you , but those kids should have kept there hands to themselves if you know what I mean" I said .

"Thanks though , but this time things are going to be different since you are working on them where ever it is that you live at" said Chica . "Well currently after every night and I have spare time I mostly work on them like putting parts back together or patching up there costumes" I said . "Ah , well it's good that you work on the toy animatronics , so who have you got working?" asked Chica . "well , Toy Freddy , Toy Bonnie , Balloon Boy , Spike , Octavia , Toy Chica , and Trxie" I said .

"ah Trixie , no wonder Twilight and the others had something against her , they thought she was trying to get the place shut down" said Chica . "what's so bad about Trixie ? , surely she had a lot of time to think about what she was doing was wrong" I said . "Well I haven't spoke to her in a longtime , nor do I know if she's alright" added Chica .

"well I'd say those cupcakes were scrumptious" I said . "Why thank you , lastly is Freddy , knowing him he's going to tell you what you already know about the Bite of 87 as it took it's tole on him more than any of us" said Chica sadly .

"Oi Chica , turn that frowny upside downy" I said . "Thanks , you know how to cheer me up" said Chica in a happy tone . "If you could smile I know you could" I said . "Thanks , I know you really mean well to us and I'm glad you got my little sister repaired , you know the toys are like our little brothers and sisters to us , and all of us are like family to eachother , the ponies included , weather they know it or not we care for them as you care for the toy animatronics" said Chica in a soft tone . "Thank you , so where's Foxy?" I asked . "Oh he's most likely on his way" added the chicken animatronic .

And as if right on cue Foxy walked in and we just simply hung out while Twilight and Rainbow kept an eye on the doors , while I kept an eye on the cameras and lights . I checked the show stage again and this surprised me , Freddy was gone , I flipped through the cameras as fast as I could and there he was … in the back room ? I wonder if Foxy knows about this ? .

"Hey Foxy , care to explain as to why Freddy is in the back room?" I asked . "Lad , I never understood Freddy , but as to why he's in the back room , I think it be a distraction so Bonnie can stuff you into a spare Fazbear suit" explained Foxy .

"That makes sense , but I have Rainbow to keep her out" I said . "Ah , that be true lad , and they have kept you alive for the first two nights , now things change now Freddy himself becomes active , normally I would as would Chica but no , I think it's time for this ol fox to move on and one day to entertain kids one day" said Foxy . "That's good , I really like you Foxy , same with you Chica , Twilight , Rarity , and Rainbow you are all awesome" I said .

"Thank you lad , Mike isn't too bad during the day , sometimes he visits me just before closing time and it's nice to talk to him while one of the other guards fills in for him , though John does know , the mechanics have begun to repair , and already I be lookin better than before" said Foxy . "That's good , it won't be long before Pirate is expanded" I added .

"Aye lad , and more prototype animatronics added as well , Lad , you really are a nice guard , always there to listen to what we have to have to say" said Foxy . "I always listen Foxy , besides , soon you'll have yourself some kind of first mate besides me and you'll be battling some other pirates just to entertain the 'sea pups'" I said .

"And as John told me , it won't be long before Pirate cove is expanded and I be up and running entertaining kids like I use to" said Foxy . "Yea I know foxy , but remember don't let the memories of the past get to you" I said placing a hand on his shoulder . "Thank ye lad" said Foxy . With that I turned my attention to the tablet and sure enough I saw bonnie , Rainbow closed the door right in Bonnies face . "that'll show him" I said . "True but remember neither Bonnie nor Freddy is themselves it is because we have human soles residing inside of us" said Foxy .

"Oh ? , who did this to all four of you?" I asked . "I don't really know , all I can remember is the pain , the constant pain , and then nothing" said Foxy . _The five missing children incident , they never solved the case , they never found the bodies , Fritz Smith took the fall for the murders and was executed the very next day , and Vincent got away with it , these four seek revenge ! , I plan to deliver this guy to them and let them do as they please no mercy ! , nothing from me nor any of the ponies ! In fact I have to track this guy down once i'm done with repairing the toys and other ponies , that won't take long _I thought .

Fred Bear popped in and decided to talk with me while I kept an eye on Bonnie and Freddy . "Ah see that your keeping an eye on Freddy and Bonnie , I think that there spirits seek revenge , so every single worker must suffer the same fate as they did" said Fred Bear . "Question , how do you know that?" I asked .

" I saw it from afar , you see this happened only a few month's after the bite of 87 and sadly , Toy Freddy walked inside the back room and was horrified at what he saw , Fritz Smith was caught but the at the time there was no way to pin the murders to Vincent Walter and pinned it all on Fritz , the head security guard at the time and ah saw it all , and as for Toy Foxy , well she recorded the first message if ah remember right , it went something like this **Found a boy missing his frontal lobe , what do we do ? …. what do we do ? **. I also recorded that message as well . "I thought that the Toy's were the ones with radio's ?" I asked .

"No, you see after they were 'scrapped' the four of them plus me were retrofitted with the same technology that they had and this time we were ready but aft they were carted out of the restaurant , well things just weren't the same , over time we started to loose customers to other restaurants ones like Chucky E. Cheeses and over time well we also lost money and he had enough and the previous owner quite and John took over" explained Fred Bear . "That makes sense , and the previous owner well that was John's Father" I said . "Ah , that makes sense well ah think ah'll stick around" said Fred Bear . He got up for the first time instead of teleporting and walked over towards Chica who was always glad to see him and well the two talked . _So far so good _ I thought .

_**1 AM **_

Already , Bonnie wasn't budging from where he was so I had to keep an eye on Freddy . From what I could tell , Freddy was headed here , more than likely to stuff me into a suit . But then again , I have lasted this long but something about those prerecorded messages just don't add up , I have a funny feeling that maybe the other animatronics know something about these messages. "Hey Foxy , what do you know about this 'Phone Guy'?" I asked .

"Aye , I know little about him but on his fourth night , we stuffed him into a suit , it was all five of us , he had the ponies to help him but it was no use they couldn't stop all four of us" said Foxy sadly . "now it makes sense , these messages some of them make sense and yet some don't like his one , thinking I should play dead ,you thinking that I would be an empty costume." I said .

"It should lad , it's just that we weren't ourselves on that night" said Foxy . "Now I know , now I know that Phone Guy's death wasn't on purpose while the four of you caused it , you had no control and I think that somewhere , the bodies have to be found" I said . "Thank you , all the pieces are there in front of you , it's a matter of time before you figure out the puzzle" said Foxy . "Well no need to spell it out , now then if there are five kids and four aniamtronics , where's the fifth kid?" I asked / analyzed .

"She's with you" said the fox simply . "With me ? , how ? There's so many questions and yet I find little answers or some answers that I don't like" I said . "Well lad , ye remember the Bite of 87 ?" asked Foxy . "All to much , it was Toy Foxy who caused it and poor Jeremy was the unlucky victim of said bite" I stated . "Aye lad , ye see myself , Freddy , Chica and Bonnie were used for spare parts so we don't remember much of what happened on the fourteenth of 1987, though I do remember a scream and a loud screech and crying" explained Foxy .

"Toy Foxy realizes what she had done and much to everyone's surprise she begins to cry over Jeremy Fitzgerald , the very security guard she probably fell in love with" I deduced . "Aye lad , the two were inseparable they were in fact they always helped each other every single night , with Toy Foxy keeping an eye on the vents while Jeremy tackled the cameras and as for me ? , well I always respected her not intervening , but after what happened . I couldn't find any words to describe of what she did . Though I knew that she was not at fault I had a funny feeling that it was someone pulling her strings along with all the other toy animatronics" added Foxy .

"Now it makes sense , the bite , the missing children , it all happened here ! , and yet Vincent got away with it , Fritz took the heat having it all blamed on him ! , he's executed after his court appearance , the cops don't listen to him , and that's the end of Fritz Smith , when Toy Foxy hears the news of the death of Fritz Smith , she's not the same" I said . "Aye , that all be true lad , though all I could do was comfort her as best I could but I felt that it wasn't going to be enough , the very next day she along with nearly all of the toy animatronics and pony animatronics were gone accept Twilight , Rarity and Rainbow" said Foxy .

**2 AM **

So far nothing was really going , I decided to at least keep an eye on the cameras , and I had a lot to think over . _Toy Foxy had no control over what she had done to Jeremy , none of the other animatronics were aware of what she had done until it was too late , that's when she struck Jeremy , he saw that her eye was black with only a white pupil , she strikes right for his frontal lobe taking him out , fast forward a few month's , Vincent kills five or four children stuffing them into four suits , Chica , Bonnie , Foxy , and Freddy . Twilight , Rarity and Rainbow are unaware of it and once again Vincent gets away ! , the police don't find anything and the case goes cold . Now it's up to me to put the pieces together and solve this case once and for all bringing an end to this and take down Vincent _ I thought . Twilight knew what was going on and asked me anyway .

"Adam , what's up ? You've been silent something wrong ?" asked Twilight . "Nothing's wrong , it's just that how in the world could Fazbear Entertainment let Vincent Walter get away with tampering with company property and murder to me that's baffling" I said . "Well , before he killed those kids he tampered with us as well to make sure we don't get in his way" explained Twilight sadly .

"I don't blame you , Vincent is the one is going to suffer for this!" I said Darkly . Just then I took a look inside the cupcake in my office and was shocked that there was a hidden camera . "Chica , were you aware there was a hidden camera in the cupcake?" I asked . "No , I didn't even notice in fact someone has been spying on us this whole time since your first night" said Chica .

"I had a funny feeling Vincent was doing that , I just wasn't sure" I said . "I held the camera right to my face and showing the aniamtronics , and ponies . "Listen here Vincent Walter , I'm onto you , you have a lot to answer for ! , if you think you can scare me away then your dead wrong ! , you couldn't scare me if you had sign that said **I'm scary run for your life** , you are nothing but a man that's psycho and should be locked up!" I said darkly.

And allowed Chica to crush it. Now I know , that he's onto me and i'm onto him , thankfully though I removed the memory chip from it hopefully I can access what's on it and go from there. Looking around I saw that ALL of the animatronics and pony animatronics were angry Rainbow Dash included . "So Vincent thinks he can scare you out of here ? He's going to pay with his life , of this I swear" said Rainbow .

"I know , I'll have to track him down while the toys get repaired and up and running , should buy me sometime" I said . _This is it _ I thought . I later saw that the other animatronics invited us to the dining area where we all hung out and talked , Doodles was shocked that Vincent was spying on us , and John wasn't even aware of it at all .

Finally for the first time I saw that Captain Vulpus emerged from the back room with her crew , Claws the pirate cat , Pepper the pirate coyote , Sam the Pirate wolf , Scurvy The pirate bat , and Viktor The pirate . Foxies crew emerged as well , Bluey the Blue pirate bird , Cory the pirate Coyote , Dimono The Pirate cat , Flotsom the ferret , Jukkapirate the Pirate Fox , Penny the Pirate Parakeet , and Pirate Kelly. "I'm glad your all here , now then Vincent was spying on on me since my first night here ! , I'm beginning to suspect that he is out to kill me" I said . "Aye , lad me and me crew will protect you along with ALL of us" said Foxy .

"That's right , if Vincent thinks he can stuff you into a suit then he's wrong , I know you don't deserve death like that" said Freddy . "That's right , yes we failed to stop him twice , not again" added Twilight .

Every single animatronic nodded and were more than ready and was ready as well. I looked around again and this time I laid out a plan to take out Vincent and end this , make Freddy Fazbear's Pizza a safe place for kids and adults a like , and I know for a fact that the kids want revenge as well. All I had to do was track him down , which I knew wasn't going to be easy but it had to be done for them , for the toys , and for myself and this company.

_**3 AM **_

As we kept talking , I began to wonder just how many animatronics that Fazbear Entertainment . Then it hit me , Vincent . I knew I had the keys to this entire restaurant , unlocking my boss's office I combed through his files until I came across the file name of Vincent Walter . _Yea back in the 80's , his record was squeaky clean! Wrong ! , I know that's not true _ I thought .

_**Name : Walter , Vincent **_

_**Age :20 **_

_**Sex : Male **_

_**Hair Color : Purple **_

_**Background : Kind man , wouldn't hurt a fly, is loved by the kids and staff even his boss Bruce Jones , never missed a work day in his life always there to keep an eye on things , never had a criminal record **_

_**Occupation : Day shift security guard **_

So this guy was employed Bruce Jones , John's father , that makes sense now then his address and phone number aren't listed , probably forgot to include those back then , other than that it does give me an idea of who to look for , and among other things . "Alright guys , now that I have the information that I have , I'm going to make a copy of this hoping that I don't the power doesn't shut off" I said . Having said that the animatronics of course followed which is fine with me into the break room where I saw a copier .

Turning it on I placed each piece of paper from the file and began to make copies of the file in case I have to refer to it . After a few minutes of copying I was done . I soon took the originals and copies with me and put the originals back into the file and made sure that it was back in order .

_I now have some information on you Vincent Walter , but tracking you down might take a while but I ain't got a while I only have two more nights , so I have to hurry and quick _ I thought . I'm only doing this for them and NOT myself while I don't want this place shutdown I have a feeling that it may happen anyway.

Quickly heading back to my office I went right to work pulling up a laptop computer . After plugging it in I went right to work trying to find any kind of information on this guy . After searching youtube I found some security footage . _This might give me a lead _ I thought .

After viewing I backed it up and well lookie lookie , Vincent was there leading the children into the backroom , and killing them and these videos prove it , Vincent your screwed over !. After transferring the videos to a flash drive I know know that I'm going to need more evidence than just a couple of videos and a few copied files . _Now to track down some people and see what they know about a Vincent Walter who worked here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza back in the early 1980's _ I thought .

Twilight saw this and knew what I was up to , and was curious . "What are you doing?" asked Twilight . "getting any kind of information on this guy , got anything on him?" I asked . "Well I have something , I know it's not much but I think that it's time that after my shift that I question the toy and other pony animatronics about this Vincent fellow" I muttered . Glancing around I noticed that ALL the anitmatronics were in my office seeing what I was seeing . "This isn't much of a surprise all of you here with me wanting to help me solve this"I said . "Your helping us , let us help you" said Freddy . "Alright then , if you remember whatever it is be sure to tell me" I said seriously . "I know , in fact here's an article on the missing children incident" pointed out Bonnie . I clicked on it and oh boy did this bring back memories for Twilight , Rarity and Rainbow .

**FIVE CHILDREN MISSING !**

_**Five Missing children , gone and none of the staff have any ideas as to where , month's after the bite of 87 , a toy animatronic by the name of Toy Freddy checked out the back room since it 'smelled bad' he went inside and what he saw horrified him , and this was before ALL of the toy and most of the pony animatronics were scrapped . Of course Bruce Jones saw this and had them scrapped effective immediately . **_

_**He didn't even listen to the outcries of the animatroncis , nor did he listen to Twilight Sparkle either , and as further action Vincent Walter also blamed it on Fritz Smith , the head security guard , who was arrested the very next day , and hauled off to jail and given the death penalty, but in the end the case later went cold and the police soon realized that they got the wrong man , and the real killer was never caught and is still at large , CEO James Walter is shocked that Fritz Smith would commit such a crime against Fazbear Entertainment , and had this to say "**_**it's a tragedy" ****_we later reached out to him and he had nothing further to say after that . _**

After reading the article , it now clicked James Walter was Vincent's father or something . However it then hit me , that Fritz Smith had committed no crime and was thrown in the can , and given the death penalty unfairly .

_So the animtaronics along with myself , were right all along the cops caught the wrong man , allowing Vincent to get away with murder , tampering with the animatronics , general UN-professionalism , and arriving late to work , man this guy must have done a lot of crimes to get away with it all _ I thought .

After many more hours of searching I had finally found his address ,** 620 West Heald Street , Buckingham Colorado . **"This is a no brainer , a killer living right here in the state of Colorado , and police didn't even know about it , morons leave it to them to handle things on there own" I said .

" I know , now it's up to you , bring him to justice and he will get the justice he desrves" said Freddy coldly . "Aye Freddy , the lad is going to pay by being stuffed into a suit" added Foxy . "Not after I beat him good" said Rainbow Dash . "I happen to agree , that ruffian must pay" said Rarity . "Oh yea , I say the ponies get there chance and then us" said Chica . "You bet Chica , it hinges on you Adam , let us handle things from here" said Bonnie . "Fine with me , Fred Bear scare the living hell out of him and Discord do whatever it is you do" I said .

"Oh I have plans for Vincent" said Discord . While I know that the CMC wanted in on this , I wasn't sure on this I looked over at Rainbow and Rarity and they nodded in agreement and knowing , Applebloom I gave her a nod , while the other animatronics simply nodded as well , well Vincent Walter ! , your going down and getting served justice animatronic style at that! .

_**4 AM **_

After taking a break from my current task , I simply closed my eyes and dosed off for a bit catching a nap . The other animatronics including the ponies well they simply headed out of the office to let me catch some sleep . "Sleep well , my friend" said Freddy with a soft tone to it . And with that he walked out and towards the dining area . _Thanks Freddy , and thanks for becoming friends with me _ I thought happily . With that I drifted off towards dreamland and fall asleep in a chair .

_**5 AM **_

**With Freddy and the other animatronics **

"Well , this is it our one security guard is going to solve this case while working his job and even fixing up our siblings and friends" said Freddy . "Aye lad , that be true and besides , we might all finally get a happy ending" added Foxy .

"That is true Foxy , after all I know the kids adore you while they will soon love you and your now pirate crew" added Chica . "Yea , though now that I think about it , what's going happen after we serve animatronic justice to Vincent is everything going to return to normal?" asked Twilight . "I don't think so Twi , more than likely the place is going to be closing it's doors and as for us maybe we might get sold to our security guard and I mean ALL of us" said Vulpus . "So how do we go about this plan Freddy?" asked Rainbow .

"I don't know , all we can do now is wait most of the plan is on our security guard who has to bring him here , from there we four have our revenge , you see Rainbow we are the four kids that were killed and stuff into these suits that you see now" said Freddy . "Alright then , you four do what you need to do , because that man won't get any and I mean ANY help from myself , Rarity nor Rainbow or any of the prototype animatronics" said Twilight . "Good , because soon Vincent is going to suffer a painful death for what he did to us" said Bonnie . Chica and Foxy nodded in agreement , at one point they all were alive and enjoying there childhoods , without a care in the world , until three or four month's after the bite of 87 happened so did what would become known as **The Missing Children Incident **another 'tragedy' for the company's reputation . "I know , that they think that they own us but they don't which is why we have to do this , for us to be rid of our past and put it behind us for 20 years it has haunted us well no more !" said Freddy seriously .

"Alright , it's all up to our nightguard to handle things from this point" said Chica . "Aye lass , that be true all we have to do is entertain kids mostly you seven , as for me ? , I'll be in me cove just watching from behind the curtains during the day" said Foxy sadly . "No , Foxy , I'll talk to the manager before closing hours and ask if he can expand and reopen pirates cove" said Freddy . "Alright lad , do what ye have to do fer me this ol fox would appreciate it" said Foxy .

_**Security Office **_

As I slept I figured that I would probably repair Vinyl and maybe Sunset Shimmer if I can , but I know for sure that Pinkie Pie along with maybe Applejack would take a while . _It's probably the animatronics talking about exacting there revenge on Vincent , can't say I blame them I know I would if I were them , on another note I know where he lives but getting there would take awhile , hmmm now that I think about it ! , I might wanna ask around see if they know Vincent and what they can tell me about him _ I thought . I finally opened my eyes and saw that it was almost six

_**6 AM **_

I finally walked out and saw that the animatronics were on stage and Foxy was in his cove . That's when my boss walked in . "Ah Adam , how was your shift?" asked John . "Great , what do you know about a Vincent Walter?" I asked . "Vincent Walter , I know that he was the day shift guard back in the 1980's what you think he killed those kids ?" asked John .

"Oh I do , from what Twilight and the others told me and mentioned that he 'tampered' with the ponies to take out five kids , though I believe that he took out four kids but stuffed them into suits and blamed it all on the head guard , Fritz Smith" I said . "I see then , well what do you plan to do?" asked John . "Track him down and well the animatronics take it from there" I said . "Ah" he said . And with that I walked out of the building copies in hand , now it's only a matter of tracking him down . I got into my truck and turned on the engine .

After driving back to my house , I finally got inside and got right to work on Pinkie Pie , I know she might have information about Vincent . After rescrwing in her legs and re gluing on pieces of her suit and turned her on good thing I already added her top hat . "Ugh , where am I?" asked the pink pony animatronic . "I think you can figure that out , anyway what can you tell me about a Vincent Walter , in the 1980's he worked the day shift" I said .

"Well , I knew something was off but I couldn't put my hoof on it , but in 1987 he …. changed , as if he became a different person , he tampered with the toys and took off towards the back , I quickly followed him being as quite as I can , that's when I saw him adorn the golden freddy suit . I also heard the screams of the kids being killed , after that I heard sounds of them being stuffed into suits with him shouting **'The Joy of Creation' ** or something like that" explained Pinkie .

"Well I'd say that helped a lot , now then was his skin purple?" I asked . "Yup , purple as a grape but not really wrinkly as a raisin" said Pinkie cheerfully . "Well that makes sense , anyway though how was Toy Foxy ?" I asked .

"Well she wanted to know where you were , but thanks to Toy Freddy he told her" said Pinkie . "Can't blame him , I'll talk with her" I said . With that I turned on my computer and saw Toy Foxy's in a worried like state . "Oh welcome home my friend , what happened to you I was worried" said Toy Foxy .

"Well I'm fine , but I just have a lot to think over , like tracking down Vincent Walter and letting Freddy , Chica , Foxy , and Bonnie get there revenge" I said . "Oh , I see well I know a few things , such as that he was born a psychopath since the day he was born" said Toy Foxy .

So this guy , was born a psychopath , then that means that I have to track him down and bring him to justice , not like the cops could do so , but there plan hinges on me and I can't let them down. "Toy Foxy , a couple of people are coming over to help repair you , while I work on Applejack along with maybe Luna , heaven forbid" I said .

"Oh yes , poor Luna the poor dear was ripped apart worse than me , some of the animatronics did what they could to repair her , but one of the mechanics repaired her and just like that she was good as new , yet none of the other mechanics didn't even bother to fix me" said Toy Foxy sadly . "well a few people are going to repair you and have you good as new you'll see" I said . "Oh thank you don't know how much this means to me to be repaired and walking onto feet instead of all fours gliding up on the ceiling" said Toy Foxy happily .

I decided to get to work on Applejack , she would be easily as she was missing her cutie mark , along with her hair tie , after putting everything back together I turned her on , stepping back her green eyes came to life as she rose from her position on the floor . "Where am ah ? Last ah remember is being at Freddy's and the next ah'm at some kind of dump waiting to be melted down for something that happened back in 1987" said Applejack . _At least her voice box works that's good _ I thought .

"Well , your at my place and currently I am the one that had just repaired you" I said . "Well thank ya , where's Toy Freddy?" asked Applejack . "Well , he's somewhere as I have NO clue where he is in the house" I said . With that Applejack nodded and off she walked , there was something that I noticed and it was about why they were scrapped , oh right the bite of 87 , blame it on Vincent after this I plan to track him down well after I work on another animatronic , who better than Luna herself . After hours of work I finally had her repaired .

"Ah greetings youn- um if you don't me asking , where in Fazbears Pizza am I ?" asked Luna confused as to her surroundings . "well as I told Applejack and the others you are at my place you were all at the dump , and frankly that's no place for an animatronic such as yourself" I stated . "Thank you very much , now I must find Applejack and talk to her about a few things" said Luna . That only left , one more or in this case two more , The Marionette , Fluttershy and Toy Foxy .

_That might take awhile , helping them get revenge at least for Freddy , Chica , Foxy , and Bonnie might take awhile _I thought . Hours later I heard a knock, after opening the door , a mechanic by the name of James Jones and his friend Samantha Watson . "Hi there , I'm James , John's brother that's Samantha and my other friend Julie" said James . "Hey I'm Adam , the current Night guard at Freddy Fazbears Pizza" I said . "Ah so your the one that made friends with the animatronics my brother speaks highly of you" said James .

With that invited them in and told them that several animatronics needed repairs . "Alright , now I was able to repair some of the animatronics but ones like Toy Foxy , Fluttershy , The Marionette and Vinyl Scratch aka 'DJPON-3' need complete rebuilds at least from the looks of it" I said . "Well , let us handle that , you just do whatever it is your going to do" said James .

With that I decided to hang out with Toy Freddy and get to know him a bit more . "Ah Adam , what bring you here?" asked Toy Freddy . "Well , while the others get worked on , what can you tell me about a Vincent Walter?" I asked . "Well he's a very bad man , he's the one who committed murder and the very one that took took four kids lives away" said Toy Freddy .

"Well I know that much about him , but anything about his past or something like that" I said . "Well , I think that there might be something , you see he's always had scapegoats to take the fall for him while he gets away with any kind of crime" added Toy Bonnie . "Whoa! Didn't see you there Toy Bonnie , now then did he have any family like wife or kids?" I asked .

The brightly colored bunny thought for awhile until he came up with an answer . "I don't think so , maybe back in his teens but much beyond that I don't know" answered Toy Bonnie . "Alright , I might be able to track him down once James and his friends leave" I said .

"Track him down? , why?" asked Toy Chica . "Freddy ,Chica , Bonnie and Foxy want revenge on him for what he did to them , at one point they were kids enjoying there lives but three or four month's after , he killed five kids , and Fritz Smith took the fall" I explained .

"yea , that's him , I knew it ! , I knew something was 'off' about him , I just couldn't figure out why he could commit such a crime" said Toy Chcia . "Me neither Chica , but it's up to him here to do so but not until the others are fixed and running" said Toy Freddy . "Right" I said . I simply hung around the toy animatronics learning what I could from them .

_**A few hours later **_

James walked in and did a tune up on each of the toy animatronics , of course they thanked him none the less . "Alright, all of the toy and ponies are fixed up but it took us hours rebuilding Toy Foxy and Fluttershy , The Marionette well his music box was well pretty damaged but I think we could just have you give him a radio" explained James . "Sounds good to me" I said . With that they left and Toy Foxy walked in with a beautiful white coat and well , everyone hugged her and then me which I didn't mind , just as long as they didn't crush me.

"Alright guys , tomorrow well after my shift I'm tracking this guy down Vincent Walter , he's going to get what's coming to him and it isn't going to be pleasant!" I said . "Oh I know Adam , while I don't understand why though he doesn't deserve to live for what he did" said Toy Foxy . "I know that Toy Foxy and like I said tomorrow death is going to be knocking at his doorstep" I said . _Tomorrow , your going to die Vincent Walter!_ I thought angrily .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Tracking down Vincent

The very next morning , I got up and decided to track down this Vincent Waller . After doing my morning rituals I made sure to grab some kind of gun , just in case he tried anything smart . I decided to grab my colt python revolver , after checking the cylinder I clicked it back into place . I then headed towards my truck .

I also had my holster on me as well . After clipping it to my jeans I got inside my truck and turned it on . Hours later I soon arrived at Vincent's house , I put my truck in park and decided to grab a trench coat knowing that it was freezing , good thing that I kept one in the truck just in case .

I then put on my gloves , and got out . I made my way towards the house of the child killer Vincent Waller . Looking around I saw that this was indeed his place , now that I thought about it , I opened the door , almost as if he wanted me to come inside . _This is a bit to … odd , that and he's here , I'm sure of it _ I thought . I looked all through out the house all I found was a note addressed to me

_Odd why would he write this note , just why ? … what is up with this guy _ I thought . After looking in his direction , something was up he wasn't here at all . It was odd , normally he was here planning his next move or worse trying to track me down … well he'll find out that I'm not home , quickly I made my way out of the house knowing that I had found his place and plan to drag him here or I could wait for him to show up , either one .

I then took my truck and managed to hide it a street over , that way he don't get suspicious of my actions . Good thing that I grabbed the note so I could read it with out anyone else suspecting me of breaking and entering .

_**I know who you are security guard , I followed you since your first night , how you grabbed and began to work and spend a lot of time after your shift with the animatronics at Freddy Fazbears Pizza , I know the Toy and Pony animatronics are in your house as of right now , though there more to you friends than mere animatronic robots . And frankly , your going to pay for what you said to me , I'm on my way home right now and tonight your going to die ! , I won't go easy on you at all Adam Seville ! **_

_**Signed Vincent Waller **_

This guy's been stalking me to ? Oh just great just great , I'm screw- wait a second , maybe not I could just wait here for a while and keep an eye on him . "well I'm going to need some binoculars just in case he does come home" I said . I decided to dig through my glove compartment and there they were. I used them and as if right on cue there he was pulling into his drive way . He got out of his car and walked inside as if nothing happened .

"How odd , he didn't even notice me he's up to something!" I said . With that I decided to try and have a talk with him see what he was hiding but I had second thoughts . Without a second thought I didn't even move from my truck , knowing that he was working on some kind of plan against me and the animatronics .

But I decided do it anyway , knowing that I could deliver this guy to the animatronics but it would have be mere hours before my shift . "Tonight then ! Tonight you die ! Count on it!" I said angrily . I then turned the key and drove off , knowing that I would at least get this guy killed , did it bother me ? , not one bit at least I know that one this guy is going to suffer a worse fate than anything else ! , other than that I had to be ready .

_**Hours later **_

I then drove back to his house as he was watching TV . _Don't be afraid , in fact don't show it_ I thought . I moved my gun back towards my side for a quick draw . I turned my engine off and got out of my truck , I walked up towards his front door and knocked .

I could hear feet shuffling from the inside so I knew it was Vincent . "Ah , I don't think we've met I'm Vincent Waller and who might you be?" asked Vincent . "I'm Adam , the current security guard working at Freddy Fazbears Pizza , I have an idea , how would you like to come to Freddy's and get to know one another you , talk and share stories" I suggested .

"Not a bad idea , let me grab something" said Vincent . A few minutes I knew he grabbed a random blade , more so his knife . We got into my truck and we drove off towards Freddy's , Vincent being completely unaware of what was about to really take place .

_**Freddy Fazbears Pizza **_

We pulled into the parking lot , and we both got out of the truck and I made sure that it was locked . Good thing that John wasn't even around same with Stacy . But I knew that the animatronics were there , I opened the door and the both of us walked inside , I knew fore sure that he was unaware of it all , unaware that the animatronics were eyeballing him and waiting for my signal .

I nodded at them and they got into position and waited for Freddy to kickstart it all . "Now" whispered Freddy . "What?! , what in the world is going on here ! , I thought we were going to get to know each other?!" shouted Vincent .

"It was a trick you idiot , Freddy take him , show him what it's like when he screws with us" I said . Freddy nodded , and dragged the helpless Vincent towards the back room where we got to see this guy for what he really was . "Well well Vincent , we finally meet , face to face" spoke Freddy . **"WHO ARE YOU ALL?!"** shouted Vincent .

"Oh you don't know ? , well let me introduce you to the kids that you killed" said Freddy . Chica , Foxy , Bonnie and Fred Bear stepped into the light while I stood there for security . "You were the one that killed us , you were the one that stuffed us into our favorite animatronics , you were the one that cursed us to be stuck on this earth , even in death , and now your going to know the joy of creation" said Freddy .

"**YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME , MY FATHER WILL HAVE THIS PLACE SHUT DOWN AND YOU EVEN FIRED AND YOUR FRIENDS SCRAPPED LIKE THEY SHOULD BE!**" shouted Vincent . "Someone shut this guy up"I said . "You betcha" said Chica . "Lets eat" added Chica . _Good thing there not human _ I thought .

Just as they were about to stuff him into a spare freddy suit , Vincent made a mad dash for the door , Twilight and her pony friends tried to stop him but he easily switched them off before they even had a chance to stop him . Vulpus the pirate fox had him cornered and her hook ready . Vincent drew his knife and the two attacked .

I knew Foxy wanted to get in on this but Freddy held him back saying something along the lines of not yet . Quickly I saw him making a mad dash for the front doors , but Penelope ad Robert blocked him off but he knew there was another exit . "Ah crud , Rosy , Doodles , Candy block off the back exit" I ordered . Nodding they took off as fast as there animatronic legs could carry them. I thought we had him cornered but I was wrong , Freddy and the others told me to take the CMC towards my office and then rejoin them .

"Sorry girls but this is for your own good" I said . Thankfully though they were still off . So I put them on the floor starting with Applebloom , Sweetie Belle , and Scootaloo. I quickly grabbed my tablet and remotely closed both doors . "Alright guys , the CMC are secured" I said . "Good , now where is he?" asked Freddy . "He should be at Pirates Cove" I said .

"Alright most of us should head there" said Bonnie . "Alright , we can corner him there" added Chica . "Aye , that snake is going to die by me hook" said Foxy . "Freddy , remind me to not get any of you guys angry" I said . "Noted" replied Freddy . We arrived at Pirates Cove , upon looking inside he wasn't there , but we saw him climb out the window .

I should factored that in , quickly I climbed out the window after him . I saw him rounding a corner , I quickly took off but then I looked around and I was back in the parking lot once again . I drew my revolver , just in case he's still in the area . I cocked the hammer loading the first bullet . But he was long gone . Or so I thought , on the ground I saw another note . Since it was drizzling I picked it up and read it

_**Well well Adam , I suspected that you and your friends were trying to stuff me into a suit but you failed ! , they failed and now I can kill more and more and more till my hearts content ! , in fact you can just kiss that sweet sweet revenge goodbye , see ya**_

_**signed Vincent Waller **_

I turned from sadness to anger knowing that he was still in the building . _He has to be in the building still , it's not like he could have left already ! ,but well I'll just have to really keep an eye on things tonight , now that we have a murderer on the loose tonight _I thought .

_**Night 4 **_

_**12:00 PM **_

I then walked back in, and saw that the animatronics were standing there and yet I wanted to talk to them but I had to get settled in for the night . I then opened the doors and took off my trench coat and just relaxed until I heard the phone ringing

_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._

_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. ***banging sound*** It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you ***clears throat*** uh, when I did._

_Uh, hey, do me a favor. ***bang bang*** Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? ***bang bang*** I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. ***bang bang*** Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. ***chime plays***._

_You know...***moan*** oh, no - ***noises followed by an animatronic screech and static***_

"Uh guys , come here I have something to ask you" I said . With that I saw Freddy , Bonnie , Chica , Foxy and Fred Bear enter the office . "Alright , now what happened to the previous guard?" I asked . "Well , the previous guard that has left you messages on the phone , his name is Mark Parker he was the one that left all those messages as a warning to other people that take the night guard job here" explained Freddy .

"Then why didn't you guys stuff me into a suit on my first night?" I asked . "Well that's because you had help from these three ponies , I know that's weird and all but when that happened we weren't in control of ourselves you see were possessed animatronics , meaning WE are the five children that went missing" said Bonnie . "Alright , makes sense to me in fact there is something on my mind , Vincent he I think he escaped into the night" I said .

"I know , and were close to having our revenge" said Chica sadly . "I know Chica , I know , Vincent will pay but maybe in the future we can corner him and take him out for good this time" said Freddy . "Sounds fair to me , and we know who he is and this time what he looks like , that and even if you guys have to wait 20 or 30 years to get him , then so be it ! I'll be there to help" I said seriously .

"While that is nice of you to do so , just not now lets just have you wrap up this night and your last one then well , I guess it's good bye for us" said Bonnie . "Lad , don't think like that , I think that Mr. Jones has a plan for all of us" said Foxy .

"Foxy , how can you be sure about that , you seen the way pirate cove is right now ? , there wouldn't be enough time to expand it let alone get all the other animatronics to pull that off" pointed out Freddy. "Actually your wrong , Freddy we already expanded Pirate Cove , come on everyone" said Vulpus . With that we all headed out of the office and towards the now expanded **Pirate Cove , **which now had a pirates of the caribbean look to it , including both fake cannons , guns and plastic swords .

Foxy saw this and was so happy that he hugged Vulpus and her crew of pirates and even his own crew one by one thanking them . "Also , I have some news as well , Your going to be performing , as a final goodbye for the establishment" I added . "Thank you , this really means a lot to me" said Foxy with oily tears .

"well they mostly worked during the night , and I'll have to tell about this not that your in trouble at all , but I'm sure that he's going to be surprised when he see's the expanded pirate cove" I said . "Of course , he should be informed of what happened to pirate cove" said Freddy . "I happen to agree with what Freddy is saying though , Mr. Jones should be informed but after your shift" said Twilight . "Right you are Twi , in fact what do you all say we hang out and just talk" I suggested .

"That's a great idea lad , lets go mateys" said Foxy in a happy tone . Shaking my head in happiness , I knew that for once in my life even though they couldn't free themselves I however did give Foxy some good news and this even made Chica and Bonnie happy , Freddy inlcuded .

_Vincent could be somewhere in the building , but I highly doubt it ! , but I'll worry about that later , what I should be worrying about is the safety of the animatronics and pony animatronics at the current moment _ I thought . "So Rarity , I have a question since this place is likely to close , what would you do along with your sister?" I asked .

"Oh I don't know deary , I sure do hope that we do go to a good person who can look after us and keep us cleaned and in working order" said Rarity . "Well , as they always say 'Don't get your hopes up' but things may turn out for the better for all of you" I said hinting that they may end up coming with me. "Well that would be wonderful darling , so why did you want this job anyway?" asked Rarity .

"well to be honest , I was running low on money and I could barley afford the rent and I needed a good paying job coupled a few friends to make" I admitted . "Oh , I see now , so you were lonely and nopony to talk to , so you took this job to make friends in that case you wanted somepony to talk to , weather it be another human or an animatronic such as myself" said Rarity .

"well you got that right , but I think you guys are pretty awesome , though I have to wonder , how in the world that Vincent knew about the window anyway?" I asked . Rarity was a loss for what had happened earlier , most likely she was tampered with again. "I don't know dear , one thing I think I know is that Vincent was able to outsmart Freddy , Bonnie and everypony else here , which means he somehow found some kind of way to break free of the grip that Freddy had on him , that and he was carrying a knife" said Rarity .

"Then that means he came prepared for this , prepared knowing that I took off in hot pursuit so he knew he couldn't escape through the back door as it was guarded by two prototype animatronics so he escaped through the window , so I had to give chase and just like that he was gone , I couldn't see anything once I rounded the corner" I admitted . "I see then , he outsmarted everyone here and escaped with his life" said Rarity .

"We were this close THIS close to having our revenge and he escapes by stabbing Freddy and escaping through the back window , he somehow knows the layout of this place and we couldn't catch him it's like we were rats in his little game!" said Rainbow angrily . "I should have been faster to get him and drag him back" I said . "It's not your fault , it's mine we just didn't know that he was prepared for us at all and escaped" said Freddy .

_**1 AM **_

"yea I know that now , and no matter how long it takes , you guys will be set free from what he did to you" I said . "Thank you , well anyway though , I had an idea about our lives once this place closes , we have to setup a second set of us and well go from there" said Freddy . "We would have to work fast , but some of you would have to transferr a part of your soul's to your dopplegangers" I explained . "Right , we should get to work on that" said Chica .

"Then lets not waste anytime" said Twilight . With that Freddy began to work on building his doppleganger , his doppleganger looked exactly like him only this time a very dim light appeared and soon there after ALL the doppleganger animatronics came to life but were shut down after were explained what there role would be . After all that work well , lets just say that original four had quite the work out , and it was back to talking , which to me I didn't mind .

" Ya know ,talking with you guys , it's really awesome and I don't have to worry about being called names , but anyway though I do hope that you guys find a nice good person to live with" I said . _Oh I know who there living with … me , I can look after them among other things to do , besides they would make a good security system while I sleep , one can never be too careful_ I thought . Sure enough Fred Bear well he walked out of the parts and service room with the CMC and Discord following him and well they joined the conversation .

"Well Ah'll be , ya'll did a great job expandin pirate cove and ah think that it was a great idea and for the final day people would remember this place as it goes out with a bang" said Fred Bear in a happy tone . "I happen to agree , and it would be the perfect time to re introduce Foxy again to the people" said Discord . "Yea , and the kids would love to see us again" said Scootaloo . "Yea they would love to see us again , it's been what a long time the 'incident'" added Applebloom .

"yea , besides , the kids haven't seen us since 1987 and that would be a perfect time to show them what we can really do as a trio" added Sweetie Belle . "I happen to agree Sweetie , the kids really did miss the three of you , and you have Fred Bear to help out in case the toddlers try and take you apart like they did with Toy Foxy back then" said Rarity . "Yea Squirt , you three are going to be awesome being introduced to the kids" said Rainbow . "Thanks Rainbow Dash , your the best a little sister could ask for" said Scootaloo happily .

"Ya know , after my shift I'll talk with my boss and see what he says about re introducing Foxy and adding in the pirate animatronics and re introducing the CMC, Fred Bear , and Discord as well" I said . "Me ? , re introduced ? , I don't know , has been a long time I'll have to think of some new tricks to try out" said Discord . "Discord mah friend you'll do fine , just keep your head on straight the whole entire time" said Fred Bear . "Why thank you , Fred Bear" said Discord .

**2 AM **

It kinda makes me wonder , as to how these animatronics know that I'm a human being instead of a endoskeleton, without it's costume on . It truly makes me wonder these days , anyway though while Fred Bear and Discord and the others were talking , I decided to just stare out one of the windows and stare at the moon while thinking about how in the world that Vincent escaped.

_Vincent must of known that I was carrying a gun and even was working with the animatronics , he knew somehow that I wanted him dead , he somehow knew ! Well either way he escaped and gone , more than likely back at his place _ I thought . It wasn't then till I noticed Chica walking over to me and decided to stand next to me wondering I wasn't joining in the conversation . "What are you doing?" asked Chica confused .

"I'm looking at the moon , while at the sametime as to how in the world Vincent escaped his own death" I said . "I might know the answer" said Freddy . "Oh ? , how so?" I asked . "Well you see , he once worked as the day shift guard in the early 1980's and somehow gained acess to the layout plans of this place , that's how he knew about the window next to the back door" Said Freddy .

"Now it makes sense , he had the entire layout of this place figured out before any of you could get a suit ready , by the time you did he made a bolt for it and thus escaping into the night" I said . "Yea , while it is a shame that we were that close , however we now know that it was he who killed us" said Bonnie . "Of course , he instigated the Bite of 87 followed by the missing children incident , but who possessed the puppet?" I asked .

" I don't know , but what I do know is that it was the same guy that killed us" said Freddy . "but who was the kid?" I asked . "I think his name was Timmy Morrison or something" said Bonnie .

"Yea , now I remember at the time I was taking cake to the kids , I saw a purple man pull up outside of the restaurant and kill the kid who would later possess the Marionette and try and breath life into these suits" said Bonnie .

"He knew he there was an investigation going on , so he did the next best thing , transfer his soul , he first tried BB it was a fail that's when his eyes landed right on the Marionette , after transferring his soul , the Marionette carried out his commands while killing more people , he used the golden Freddy suit to kill the five of you month's after the bite of 87" I said concluded . "I think your right so far , however though why , why would he do that to us , we had done nothing wrong" said Freddy .

"Aye lad , we were just innocent kids enjoying our childhood , what did he gain from killing us?" asked Foxy . "I have no clue , but what I do know is that a murder outside a diner called Fred Bears Family Diner forcing the place to be shut down" I said . "I remember , that poor kid , he really wanted to join the other kids inside , I really wanted him , I saw him kill that kid , and I knew then and there that he would die no matter what" said Freddy .

I saw his eyes go black with white dots in them , now that to me was a bit scary , but I knew he wasn't angry at me , but angry at Vincent all these guys were seeking was revenge and a way to be set free and killing vincent would be it . I continued to stare at the moon , now I had a plan mind lure him back there once more , and let the spirits take care of him then and there somehow someone would end up killing him and that would be it.

_This isn't the end Vincent Waller ! , this I swear_ I thought . I looked at , Chica , Bonnie , Freddy , Foxy , Rainbow Dash , Twilight , Rarity , Bluey , Cory , Domino , Flotsam , Jukkapirate , Orville , Penny , Kelly, Krocko , Penelope , Robert , Messy , Doodles , Rosy , Candy , Claws , Pepper , Sam , Scurvy , Viktor , and Vulpus . These animatronnics are a tight knitted family , and I have to admit they would risk there necks more so there lives to keep everyone else safe.

To me that is worthy of admiration , the toys just protecting the children , and yet being tampered with ! , to me I find that rude a staff member tampering with company property and yet no one could stop him from killing back then , Fritz Smith took the heat and was given the death penalty in court . And Vincent got away scot free for it all not a single charge was added to his file what's so ever .

**3 AM **

I continued to stare at the moon , let out a relaxed sigh . Chica of course sat on the floor and simply laid her head on my shoulder . Though I have to say , for a animatronic she is awesome . Same can be said for the rest of the animatronics . 

_Ya know , ya know that I think about it , all the cards are right in front of me , all the pieces of the puzzle , already I have put it together, now it's a matter of time before I can solve it ! , now I have to finish up this night and the last one and that's it for me but I guess though these animatronics really like me , including Chica , they really do like me , heck they consider me part of there family and of that I am touched . _ I thought . I finally closed my eyes and rested asleep , uncomfortable or not it didn't matter , all that mattered was the me getting some rest .

_**Two hours later **_

I was gently shook and noticed that Freddy had awoken me and pointed at the clock . "Adam , it's about six so you might wanna head home" said Freddy . "Right , well you guys head towards the stage I'll see ya tomorrow" I said . With that Freddy carried Chica towards the show stage , Foxy headed back towards his pirate cove and stood there amazed at what a job everyone pulled did , before heading . I saw my boss pull into the parking lot and unlocked the door and saw me just waking up .

"Aw I see , that you were sleeping not that I mind at all , however I am curious about Pirate cove" said John . "Well anyway that's what I just wanted to show you" I said . With that the both of us walked towards pirate cove . And what he saw surprised him beyond any comprension .

"Who did this , who expanded Pirate cove?" asked John . "Well the animatronics did , and I wanted to ask if you could re introduce Foxy , his crew , Vulpus and her crew , the CMC , Fred Bear , and Discord" I said . "well I'll have to think this over , but I'll be sure to tell the anmatronics that they did a really good job for expanding pirate cove , saving me money" said John .

With that I walked out of the restaurant and headed towards my truck . _Vincent didn't take it , which is weird better not worry about it now _I thought . With that I got inside and decided to drive home , all the toy animatronics were up and running and well , I was greeted with a hug from Toy Foxy .

"How was work?" asked Toy Foxy . "Eventful, tried to kill Vincent but it was a no go , he escaped" I said . "How?" asked Toy Freddy . "He escaped through the window , I gave chase saw him disappear around the corner and lost him" I said . "Ah , well hopefully we can make spare versions of us" said Toy Bonnie . "yea , that sounds a good idea , however I want them modeled after you and then tonight I'll deliver them in parts in the back and very well tucked away somewhere" I said .

With that they all got to work as I helped BB thankfully there was enough parts to make spare toy animatronics ponies included . After hours of work we finally had them ready , and had them taken apart and put in a special box , separating the masks and endoskeletons from the costumes . "Alright , were set now all we have to do is wait till my shift" I said .

"But how in the world of Fazbear are you going to get this box to the restaurant?" asked Toy Chica . "I'll do it , probably during the day time , they shouldn't suspect something like that I know the manager won't" I said .

With that I kicked back , and decided to put up my feet and turn on the TV . Toy Foxy decided to join me on my left and Toy Chica on my right ._ How odd but i'm not worrying about it _ I thought . That's when I saw something on the news that caught my eye and even concerned the restaurant I am working at .

"**Breaking news **concerning the restaurant Freddy Fazbears Pizza , Manager John Jones said that the restaurant is going to be closing for it's final day , and will be having a yard sale , selling off whatever it has to the public , so bring your kids for the final day and enjoy the music of the animatronics , and the food cooked by the chefs , all the while listening to the band of Freddy Fazbear , Bonnie The Bunny , and Chica the Chicken . All the while listening to stories by Twilight Sparkle , and pirate stories by the newly introduced Foxy the Pirate Fox, Bluey The Blue pirate Bird , Cory the Pirate Coyote , Domino the pirate cat , Flotsam the Ferret , Jukka the Pirate Fox , Orvill the Otter ,Penny the Pirate Parakeet , and Pirate Kelly . Also there's going to be an amazing song sung by the pirates , some come on down to Freddy Fazbears pizza and enjoy the final day of the restaurant's opening" .

"Freddy Fazbears closing ? , I don't get it" said Toy Foxy . "I do know why , they know what has happened and basically John knows that it's time , also there having a yard sale , knowing the customers I think that Krocko is going to be handling the yard sale, while the other prototypes handle everything else" I pointed out .

"Makes sense , I know for a fact that they won't remember any of us" said Toy Chica . "I wouldn't worry about it for the moment , now that I'm here I wanted to say that each and every one of you are down right awesome , don't forget that" I said .

"oh we won't my friend , in fact I'm glad you saved us from being melted down" said Toy Freddy . "Thank you" I said with a thin smile . After I had lunch , I finally got a shower , and grabbed my security uniform and let the water just run down me , I thought back to my first night thinking that it was silly of me thinking that I would die alone in a pizza place full of animatronics.

But then again , it was probably for the best that the restaurant close it's doors but even I know that . I finally finished up my shower and got changed into my security uniform and grabbed the box full of spare animatronics parts and loaded them into my truck mostly the passneger side , while setting the guitar down on the floor of the passenger side .

After that , I headed back inside and decided to wait until my final night working at that restaurant. After that I could kick back with my anmatronic friends , and not have to worry about anything else , maybe get another job somewhere else.

Then again that wouldn't be a bad idea. Thinking back , I knew I was safe from being stuffed into a suit , well sort of though if you ask me a few days or weeks ago that I would be working at Freddy Fazbears Pizza I would have told that your nuts and walked off. Finally it was 11:00 with that I grabbed my uniforms hat and got it on . "Alright Toy Foxy , Applejack your both in charge I'm headed off to work" I said . "We can handle ourselves Adam , ya'll better get going" said Applejack . Rolling my eyes I headed out and towards my truck . Opening it up , I got inside and made sure that this was going to be it , the final night at Freddy Fazbears Pizza , I wouldn't call it a 'Nightmare' persay , more so a bit of an enjoyment. I started up the engine and backed out of the driveway and towards the pizzeria though I knew in the back of my mind that this would be it , no backing out now . After hours of driving I finally arrived in the parking lot of Freddy Fazbears Pizza .

_**Freddy Fazbears Pizza Parking lot **_

My boss was already gone ,but that left me plenty of time to get the box ,full of spare animatronics inside . Opening the door I lugged the box inside , and so far there was no one there , which was fine for me . I then moved the box inside the back room and covered it with a blanket hoping that no one would notice .

Sighing I headed back to the front door and then proceeded to lock it _good thing I locked my truck before all of this _ I thought . I then headed towards the office and decided to just kick back and maybe break down my music stuff . Agreeing to do just that , I started to unplug everything , and put it in the dinning area for moving to my truck after my shift . I then packed up my pedal board and guitar which was on the stage back in there bags .

And moved them to the same table , I later did the samething with my amp and speaker cabinet . But then that got me curious , I decided to take a look behind the stage and much to my surprise I saw an entire row of guitars , and pedals all there .

_Holy crap ! , John didn't tell me about having guitars , this is awesome I plan to grab those and get them to my place _ I thought happily . I looked at the clock and it was almost time for my shift . I then left the back stage knowing that I had to grab these guitars and pedals / cases .

That's when I saw Freddy looking right at me . "So you saw the back stage didn't you" said Freddy . "Yea , you guys didn't tell me you had guitars and pedals" I said . "Hmm ? Let me take a look" said Freddy . He turned the only light bulb and he was surprised as much as I was , he then turned to me as Bonnie entered the same area .

"Ah , well I have an explanation for that" said Bonnie . "Oh ?" I asked . "you see all these guitars and pedals , were basically donated to us from families the guitars and even the amps" explained the bunny animatronic . "How come I wasn't told of this?" I asked . "well you never asked" pointed out Freddy . "ah man , just before Freddy closes I'm grabbing these guitars there is no way I'm leaving them here" I said . "I'll see what I can do" said Freddy .

"I owe you one Freddy" I said happily hugging him . Freddy chuckled and returned said hug and with that we walked out knowing that I could grab every single pedal , guitar and amp I could build more pedal boards .

I then headed back to the office and much to my surprise I saw Twilight , Rarity , Chica , Foxy , Rainbow , Scootaloo , Fred Bear , Discord , Bonnie , Sweetie Belle , and Applebloom along with ALL of the prototype animatronics . "well guys , what do you all say that we hang out , and just talk" I said . "Not a bad idea" said Freddy .

**Night 5 **

**12:00 AM **

I then heard the phone ring and on the third and final ring the entire message was scrambled I raised an eyebrow at this and yet I was confused by it all . I then looked at each and every single animatronic . "Alright guys , I just received a scrambled message and yet , I don't know what to do" I said .

"well what if that message was recorded by Vincent" suggested Chica . "Hmm , possible and good thing I brought with me a laptop" I said . With that I hooked it up and sure enough I was able to unscramble it and this is what I got

_**Well well , Adam never thought you would screw me over with something like that , hate to say it but i'll tell you this much but I know now that your going to survive your fifth and final night , but not before I gut you like a pig and string your intestines all across the floor of this office , if you think you can go up against me then your dead wrong , not even your pathetic robot friends could end my life , so I'm going to end there's not now but I certanily have BIG plans for you all ! , so consider this a warning to back out of this job or else there are going to be problems through out your life!**_

With that the message finished and I was shocked as were the animatronics , Rainbow Dash could no longer contain her overflowing rage .

"**WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS THREATENING US LIKE THAT ! , WE COULD EASILY KILL HIM ! , I WANT HIM DEAD!" **shouted Rainbow at the top of her robotic lungs . " I can't say I blame you I want him dead but I have a plan , and this time were going to lure him back say 30 years later and finish what we started" I said . Sighing Rainbow nodded , at that point I pulled her into a hug telling her that were going to get him .

"Thanks , I know I can count on our , it's just that seeing such a monster like him makes me sick to my core" said Rainbow . "Rainbow darling , I happen to agree with what your saying and I would like to see him gone from this earth , has he caused enough damage" said Rarity .

"I know girls and guys , but what Adam said is right , all we can do is wait , wait for Vincent to make his next move" said Twilight . "Arr , is there nothing we can do?" asked Foxy . "I don't think so , even if there was he would out smart us" said Rainbow .

"Not if we corner him 30 years later , cause 1 if we corner him then Freddy , Bonnie , Chica , Foxy , AND Fred Bear can get there revenge" I said . With that said , I simply put my feet up on the desk and just closed my eyes . I knew for sure that , what I was doing was the right thing , I'm going to help the marionette save the five children , help them be at peace _that is my task , help these souls crossover to the other side , help them be at peace _ I thought . _Each and every single one of you are going be at peace I thought . _

**1 AM **

While I was sleeping again , Freddy and the others decided to head back to the dining area , while Chica covered with a Freddy Fazbear Blanket she found in the supply closet . With that she walked out , knowing I was getting some rest tonight.

_**Location : Dining Room **_

"Alright , since we failed to kill Vincent this time I think we should listen to what Adam had said , wait a while until we can come with a plan , a plan that we can work on together , and NOT let him escape and this time kill him , force him into a costume just hope that it kills him" explained Freddy . "Arr , that be a good plan lad , and we should ALL be there when we see him die" added Foxy .

"Actually that's not a bad idea at all Foxy" said Bonnie . "I happen to agree , were doing this for the future of children and animatronics alike" said Chica . "Alright then , I know our security guard is always sleeping , not that we blame him but then again he does need it" said Freddy . Nodding the other animatronics headed towards the show stage and hung out there

_**2 AM **_

**Security Office **

The rest of the night was peaceful , I didn't have to worry about the animatronics killing and they were just talking among themselves , and me ? Well I am currently napping , which is perfectly , so anyway though sometimes the pony anmatronics would peek in on me sleeping and smile , yea there the only ones that can smile . Thinking back , I knew that this was my final night here tomorrow , I plan to come in tomorrow uniform and all .

I finally awoken and saw that I had a pizza sitting on my desk , unopened . _Thank you chica , I could certainly use something to eat in this tank _ I thought . Opening the box I dug right in , eating the entire thing , slice by slice . _Now that was good _I thought . I soon got up and stretched again and decided to start checking the cameras , so far not a whole lot minus the animatronics talking . Other than that I was going to have an easy final night , though I decided to grab my flashlight and see what was up.

I got up and walked out of the office and into the west hallway which lead to the dining area . Chica saw me and waved with her arm . "Adam , glad to see you awake so then did you find the pizza I left you?" asked Chica . "yup , sure filled me up" I said . "that's really great news , anyway I think we should well , have a final party" said Freddy . "Well I don't see why not , anyone got any ideas?" I asked . "I'm sure that something would come to mind" said Bonnie .

I then looked around and figured that well why not just hang out like we always did. "Ya know Adam , I guess that in the short time we knew you , ya changed us" said Freddy . "Well I'm glad that I did , one other thing though , the boss that I have well he's really laid back , among other things but other than that I really like him" I said . "Yup and he's better than his father who owned the previous location who was a real prick" said Bonnie .

"I agree , he had no respect for us" said Chica bitterly . "It's okay , he's long gone he can't hurt us" said Freddy putting a paw on her shoulder . "Thanks Freddy" said Chica . "Ya know , now that I think about it I'm going to help you guys get the revenge you all deserve , but once I clock out I'm going to make sure that you all are at peace" I said .

"That really means a lot to us, it's not were going to go after anyone else that did us wrong , just Vincent Waller" said Bonnie . The others nodded in agreement with what Freddy had just said , which was fine with me .

"Alright , but still though I care about ALL of you guys , which is why tomorrow each and every one of you are going to be living with me" I said . "That's amazing , living with you that's amazing" said Chica jumping for joy . "Awesome" said Rainbow . "This is a really great" said Twilight .

"Oh this is wonderful , I wonder what your place is really like" said Rarity excitedly . "Arr , but tomorrow , ye think I'll be ready to perform again?" asked Foxy . "Yup , I'd say that the mechanics really did a good job fixing you" I said .

"Thanks lad , I really like what they did with me , there certainly patched up any holes in my costume , and even made sure to cover me legs" said Foxy . "Well true , you should see how I repaired the toy and pony animtaronics , now Toy Foxy was best left to John's brother and his friends , and they did an amazing job on her" I said . "I can't wait to see her again" said Foxy . "One other thing , John my boss want's this place to go out with real bang , and I plan to be here tomorrow and trust me on this guys , I do have a few words" I said .

"Well , we can't wait to hear what you have to say tomorrow" said Bonnie . They all gave me a hug and I gladly returned it , I knew that they weren't all that bad , stuffing me into a suit right , they only did so because they were searching for the one who did them wrong , the one who murdered them , Vincent Waller , I plan to help out , and one way or another he's going to die!. I saw Fred Bear looking at the moon . "So Fred Bear , what's up?" I asked .

"Oh just looking at the moon" said Fred Bear . "What you in love with Luna?" I asked . "Well yes , her and me had a thing going up until the bite of 87" said Fred Bear blushing . "Oh come on , surely the toy animatronics teased you a whole lot worse than what I do" I said . "Well they did , but before it became 'bullying' Luna managed to snap them into line with those words , though it's been a while since I heard her speak those words" said Fred Bear .

_**3 AM **_

"Well at least after this place closes down , you and Luna can be reunited after so long" I said . "And thank you for that , I'm sure that Freddy and the others appreciate you reuniting them with there siblings and friends" said Fred Bear hugging me . "What is with me and getting hugged , I only do it cause I don't want to you guys suffer" I said .

"And that's why I'm glad I met you , while you were a bit surprised at me teleporting into your office , at least you didn't scream like a girl and run and hide" said Fred Bear chuckling . "Oh laugh it up fuzzball" I said grumbling . "But seriously though , your the first night guard to NOT do that , others have either quite or well never shown up for there next shift , but you , you kept coming back , why?" asked Fred Bear . "Cause I need this job and the money , not gonna lie Fred Bear" I said .

"Alright I believe you , but anyway you had anyone speical , it's okay if you don't wanna talk about it" said the yellow bear . "Actually I did at one point , had kids too" I said . "Oh ? Go on" said Fred Bear wanting me to continue .

"Well my wife at the time was Gwen , and not Gwen from the Ben 10 cartoon , at the time she was really beautiful , and I guess at the time I was hooked , so fast for ward a few years and well we had kids , a son and a daughter , one of them the boy was Tim and the other was Barbra I think , not sure why she picked them probably her being a fan of Batman or something like that , so anyway though we soon bought a house after we were married and well things went well for a few years and after that a few months later , things went down hill from there" I explained .

"That's terrible, what happened next?" asked Fred Bear . "A lot of things like , I was fired from my previous job , at the time I was working at a fast food joint Burger king I think , they laid me off due to budget cuts few month's later she left me taking the kids with her for some rich guy , haven't seen her since" I added . "well at least your still here , and you made friends with us" said Freddy . "I guess so , so but still , I wonder where she is now?" I wondered .

**4 AM **

I looked at the clock and it read four am , what a surprise but anyway though I'm glad I have friends , friends who are machines but that matters little to me . Thinking back to when I took this job , they changed me as much as I changed them and for the better , they only acted like that on night four because it was there spirits that were in control , not them which kinda makes sense since I am into the paranormal and what not .

But anyway , me and Fred Bear kept talking , from what I had found out , he and Freddy were the original animatronics at Fredbears Family diner in 1950 when it opened up and over time , Chica , Bonnie and Foxy were added , a murder happened , a guy pulled up killed a kid outside the restaurant , the place closed down , fastforward to 1980 and we have the toy and pony animatronics , fastforward again to November 13th one day before what would go down in history as the Bite of 87 and a few month's after that the missing children incident .

The restaurant that i'm working at was threatened with shut down due to health hazards , among other things . Which to me sounded logical other than that , this is going to be my final night working here and it feels like I'm going to leave the place behind , but not without these animatronics and guitars .

"Ya know guys , I couldn't be happier taking this job and showing you Bonnie what I can do on guitar" I said with a small smile . "Well , we were skeptical if you were the killer but I guess a stern talking from Chica and Rainbow Dash made us relize that your not him , your not Vincent , your not the one that murdered those kids and causedthe bite of 87" said Freddy .

_**5 AM **_

"Of course I wasn't , I wasn't born in the 1980's at all , and I didn't work here till the place opened up in here in the 90's" I said . "Now I understand , this is your era" said Bonnie . "Yup , and I couldn't be proud of it" I said . I looked and the clock was nearing six so I began to grab my stuff and load them into the truck starting with my guitar , followed by my pedal board , then my mixer and all the cables , and then lastly my speaker cabinet and amp head . After I was done I decided to grab something from the kitchen and what better than water .

_**6 AM **_

"Well guys I'm headed out I'll see ya all tomorrow" I said . As soon as I said that they were already on stage or in a cove or the back room. "Well , I had better be going" I said to myself . With that as I headed for the door , I saw my boss open it with a smile . "Ah Adam , how was your shift did anything go 'bump' in the night?" asked John .

"Nah , everything was quite as normal" I said . "Ah, Well I expect you here tomorrow we are going out with a bang" said John . "yea , give the people something to remember them by and is there going to be a yard sale?" I asked . "Yup , doing that to" said John . "Perfect I had better be going" I said . "yea get going you rascal" joked John . Rolling my eyes I headed out of the restaurant and towards my truck . Getting inside I got one last look at the place before firing up my truck and driving away.

I soon arrived at my place and got out I got a look at my stuff knowing that someone come along and steal it . I opened my door and began unloading the truck , and put them in my music room . Hours later I was greeted by Toy Chica catching me and helping me while Toy Freddy locked the door . "Thanks guys , any who I have some good news" I said .

"What is it ?" asked Toy Freddy . "The place is going out with a bang" I said . "Hmm? I'm confused" said Toy Chica . "I know , what I mean is that tomorrow is that basically before the place closes we are going to give people something to remember us by and it's going to be one heck of a party" I said . "Wow" said Toy Foxy .

"Yea and the boss wants me there tomorrow along with ALL the staff obviously . "That and me and the animatronics down at the pizzeria have a plan to track down Vincent , lure him back then kill him from there" I said .

"Sounds good enough but how?" asked Toy Bonnie . "I don't know yet , but what I do know is that one, he can't resist coming back to make sure that the kids he killed are really dead , we then corner him and force hm into a banned suit and it's lights out for him" I explained .

"Should be easy" said Vinyl . "Yea , but it's going to take 5 nights for this plan to work" I added . "Well no matter how long a plan takes , he's going down" added Octavia . "Oh yes he is , count on it which is why I want not only the original animatronics there but you guys included same with the prototypes" I said . For the rest of the morning , I had some coffee to get me going trough the morning that and a shower later , after my cup of coffee thanks to Applejack of course . And today I plan to show up have my uniform washed and ready to wear again .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Five Nights at Freddy's

Today was it , today the restaurant was closing down . I grabbed a shower while thinking back , knowing that I had to show up , after my shower I got into my uniform and then grabbed my security cap . "Well this is it" I said .

That's when I saw , Toy Foxy give me a hug from behind. "Good luck Adam , and have fun" said Toy Foxy . "You too , well just keep the house safe" I said . "I know we have to do that , you just go have fun mingle a bit with not just your friends but maybe with the families and kids" said Toy Freddy .

"Well , I guess it wouldn't hurt me" I said . I then grabbed my keys in the hallway and headed towards the door , on my way out I saw Balloon boy doing what he normally does , annoying Toy Foxy to death and or Trixie .

Chuckling to myself , I shut the door and locked it . I then headed towards my truck and opened the driver side door. I then turned the ignition and backed out of the driveway and began to drive towards the pizzeria for my final day there . I made sure to bring my wallet , coin purse and cellphone though I never carried it .

_**Freddy Fazbears Pizza **_

I finally arrived and parked my truck in the normal parking spot that I normally park it in . Shutting off the truck I figured that I might as well put any fears behind me , these are my friends and wouldn't hurt me , if they did I wouldn't be here. I then got out of my truck and locked the door and began my walk across the parking lot towards the restaurant . I made it and opened the doors myself , and was greeted by Stacy along with Jim Jones , Samantha , Tracy , John , and Mike .

I saw all the animatronics interacting with the kids and the ponies interacting with the teens and grown men . Discord was telling funny jokes at his attraction , _**Discords Joke house **_. There I saw John Jones , my boss walk up to me and greet me with a smile . "Adam , I'm glad you could make it , anyway the show is about to start and Bonnie was begging me that you kick things off" said John .

"But I don't have my guitar or pedal board" I said . "Oh don't worry , we can have you setup in a jiffy just come with me back stage and pickout the guitar you like , pedals and amp , leave the cables to me" said John .

Quickly I was lead backstage I chose a Fender telecaster , and for my Overdrive I chose an Ibanez TS9 , chorus a BOSS chorus , for delay a Rocktek Delay , and for a boost a Marshall Blues Breaker , and finally a Vox Clyde Mcoy Wah pedal , John supplied me with a board already cut , I quickly arranged the pedals in the way way I wanted them . And chose a AC daisy chain chord and began to daisy chain all the pedals along with hooking them up to a nine vold AC adapter . I was soon on stage and began to setup right beside Bonnie.

"Hey Adam , you ready?" asked Bonnie . "Bonnie , I've been born ready , lets show these kids what we can do" I said . "Alright , ah here's your guitar" said Bonnie handing me the tele . "Thanks , I soon was given a strap and with my pedal board plugged in along with a guitar stand and soon a Marshal Tube hybrid amp plugged in and my pedalboard hooked in I was all set to go . "Hello , may I have your attention please" said John into a spare microphone . There was silence execpt the staff delivering pizza and the animatronics getting ready along with me . _Here goes nothing_ I thought . I checked each of the pedals to make sure they were set to the right settings and they were .

"Now as you know , this is our final day being in business , when I started this it was just me and my brother , but as time grew well , things started to change , I wanted to get away from my father , Bruce Jones god rest his soul , and so I got these animatronics , sure there was some trouble as you already know , but I think I wanna go out with a bang , give you all something to remember us by , which is why we are having a yard sale outside , and well this is going to be it , after this the doors are closing and I would like to thank all of the staff helping me through these trying times , but now I would like my night guard to say a few words" said John handing me the mic . I set down my tele and I knew what to say as I looked at the entire crowd then back at the animatronics .

I sighed and was ready , "Well when I took this job I thought this was going to be my final night here on earth , but I was wrong , Twilight Sparkle , Rainbow Dash , and Rarity all helped me surive for that I thank all three of them , Freddy here overtime showed me that making friends aint' too bad , human or machine it doesn't matter , as long as they are your friend then you have nothing to worry about , overtime I made friends , with Freddy Fazbear , Bonnie the Bunny , Chica the Chicken who delivered me pizza , Foxy the pirate who I sang pirate songs with him , and Fred Bear who really cares for not just me but each and every single one of you , also they want me to kickstart a special song that tells about them , and what happened , and I think you may know this one , if you do then mic's are going to be passed out wirelessly if you can sing along , this song is called Five Night's at Freddy's , Bonnie kick start it" I said .

With that Bonnie started it off with a really nice guitar lick , Chica was right on cue with her keyboard , and it was Freddy that sang the song I smiled as I followed Bonnies movements knowing that this was there tale of how they lost there lives along with being given lives of an animatronic . Finally when the song ended , the auidience was clapping and the pedals I used , were perfect . I looked up and Freddy was playing his Toreador March something I never heard him do before just to give the song a bit more of a bite to it . I then set my guitar down and clicked off my pedals and turned off my amp and that's where I found a spare guitar stand .

_Now that was something , better go see how Foxy's doing _ I thought . I saw a little kid come up to me and say that I was really awesome on stage with Bonnie . I told him thanks as I was off towards Pirate cove . I opened the curtains and saw Rainbow Dash , Foxy , Bluey , Domino , Cory , Jukka, Penny , Priate kelly , Orville Otter , and Flotsam all in sleep mode , on the other side I saw Claws , Sam , Viktor , Pepper , Scurvy , and captain Vulpus .

"Hey guys you all ready to entertain kids again?" I asked . Foxy powered up and saw that it was me and no one else . "Lad , glad ye could make it , I think so but what if I bite someones head off?" asked Foxy worriedly . "Foxy , your going to do fine besides it was the glitchy programing that made you do that" said Rainbow . "Aye , that it was Rainbow , thank ya lass" said Foxy . With that I exited pirate cove as the kids and adults walked over towards pirate cove .

"And I'm sure some of you remember pirate cove , well apparently the animatronics last night expanded on it , while I do find it hard to believe , they did an amazing job and I'd like to re introduce , Foxy the Pirate Fox and some new animatronics that none of you have seen before , we have Bluey the blue pirate bird , Domino the pirate cat , Jukkapirate the Pirate Fox , Cory the Pirate Coyote , Penny the Pirate Parakeet , Orvill Otter , Flotsom the Ferret , Pirate Kelly , and with them is Rainbow Dash as a pirate" said John . With that the pirate animatronics stepped out and rainbow dash followed as well .

"But what who do we have here ? , it's captain Vulpus and her crew challenging captain Foxies crew , do you think they can hold them off?" asked John . All the kids shouted yes as loud as they could . "Well then , we have Claws the cat , Sam the Pirate wolf , Pepper the Pirate Coyote , Scurvy the Pirate Bat , Viktor the Pirate and Vulpus herself , lets see what happens" said John . The light's dimmed on the pirates on the now expanded stage .

"Arr Foxy , ye'll never out best me , as I have the heart of Davy Jones himself" announced Vulpus . Shocked Foxy knew that he had to get the heart back one way or another. And so a song started from pirates of the caribbean to play as the animatronics fought with plastic swords , parrying each strike from the other pirate . "ye be good captain Foxy , but not as good as the great captain Vulpus" announced Vulpus .

"I think not , ye be handing over that heart or ye be visiting Davy Jones" said Foxy. Foxy saw his chance , disarming Vulpus he went right for the jar and took off towards his ship the **The red sun **. "Arr , we best be shipping off , we have a heart to deliver" said Foxy . "Captain Foxy , we have company" said Orvill .

"Arr I be seeing them , seems Vulpus just doesn't get it , begin to fire aft cannons we best be keeping them at a distance" commanded Foxy . "Aye aye captain" said Orville . Domino and Penny began to load plastic cannon balls into the plastic canons and people managed to make it look like they were being fired but to the kids , it was amazing . Foxy knew he wasn't far off course according to his compass _so far so good , shouldn't be too far _ thought Foxy . That's when he saw a ship emerge with an octopus as a captain .

As it was Davy Jones himself , the octopus eyed the fox quite well . "Bring alongside the scallywag , he has me heart" commanded Davy Jones . Quickly the flying dutchman pulled alongside The Red Sun and opened it's cannon ports ready to fire on his command . "Ang on there Davy , I has your heart , all I be doing was delivering it to you" said Foxy . "Do not fire until I give the order" said Davy Jones .

"Now you say you have me heart? , hand it over!" demanded Davy Jones . "Aye" responded Foxy . With that a ramp was lowered onto the Flying Dutchman . From there Foxy along with Cory , and Bluey delivered the Jar full of sand that had the heart in it .

"Thank ye , ye and ye crew be spared this day" said Davy with a smirk on his face . That's when the both of them were informed that another ship by the name of the Dark moon was approaching and fast . "Seems company has followed ye , what say ye that we take them out?" asked Davy Jones . Nodding Foxy along with Cory and Bluey headed back towards the red sun and lifted the ramp .

"Bring us about , let us teach those scallywags a lesson they won't be forgettin , don't ye ever be messin with Davy Jones" said Foxy . "Domino , ready the forward Canons , Cory , open the port and starboard cannon ports , stand by to board" commanded Foxy . The kids however were enjoying every moment heck no one even approached the stage once nor climbed on foxy .

The red sun began to turn about and be side by side with the flying Dutchman . Davy Jones wasn't even aware that Foxy was taking them head on but went with the fox's plan either way . "Arr , stand by to board the black moon , let us teach them that when they steal something from me , they be paying with there lives!" said Davy Jones . The two ships were approaching the black moon and both began to open fire on both it's port and starboard sides .

"Well don't just stand there , return fire don't let them board!" demanded Vulpus . "Aye captain" said Viktor . With that they began to return fire , holding there own . That's when Foxies crew and that of Davy Jones began to board and take on Vulpus and her crew .

"Curse you scallywag , ye be paying for what ye did ! , i'll be back I be making sure ye all pay!" shouted Vulpus as she and her crew got away in her rowboat . And with that the battle ended , Davy Jones having repaired the damage to the black moon and Foxies crew headed back to the red sun to sail off into the sunset . And so that's when the show ended , the children cheering as loudly as they could , I simply grinned and gave Foxy and his crew the thumbs up .

I decided to ask Mr. Jones about Davy Jones and how he got him . "Ah Adam , what can I do you for?" asked John . "Sir , while that was an amazing performance , how in the world did you get Davy Jones?" I asked . "Ah I wonder when you were going to ask that question , you see we mostly built him from legend and yet basing him off of the pirates of the caribbean sequel , the kids might of picked up on that , since we want to keep the attraction pirate themed . "yea , and not a single kid climbed on stage nor climbed on Foxy" I poitned out .

"Yea , that's what Mike told me , he was there to escourt the kids , while the parents find that stupid that they should run and well climb on things , my father may have allowed that in the past but not with me I won't have another repeat of the bite of 87" said John seriously . "I can see that sir , not having a repeat of the bite of 87 , smart move besides I think the kids will never forget this experience here at Freddy Fazbears Pizza" I said .

"That's true , neither would there parents and I'm glad your here , and I heard that my brother told me that the toy and pony anmatronics are up and running" said John . "Then you heard right , thanks to your brother and his friends well , the toy and pony animatronics couldn't be much happier" I said . "Well , once this place closes they would plan to open some kind of horror attraction , which I want no part of" said John . "Can't blame you there , there are just somethings that have to end as the old saying goes '**all good things must come to an end**'" I quoted .

"And You couldn't be more right on that , while I loved running a restaurant , it's just not me and you have been a great employee always showing up on time but i'll have to fire you to make it look good to the company" said John . "I see then , I guess you want me to act all angry" I said . "yes , that's the idea we have to make it look good to Fazbear Entertainment cause I don't want them to find out" said John . "Alright , after the place closes up?" I asked .

"Yea , after the place closes" said John . I looked at a picture of a man and my now pony and toy animatronics . "Sir , who is this guy ?" I asked . "Well back in 85 my father had hired Jeremy Fitzgearld , at the time he did a really great job , from what I had heard he even made friends with Toy Foxy , but then came the bite and that changed everything" said John sadly at the last part . " Well I'm sure that you know that Toy Foxy is fully repaired in fact all of the toy and pony animatronics are repaired and settling down into there new lives" I said .

"That's really great news for them , I knew growing up they were more than just machines and you gave them purpose , a purpose to keep going , why couldn't my father understand that they were alive" said John . "It's because that your father didn't understand them as well as I do" I replied . "Ah , now I see , they really have grown attached to you that's good" said John smiling .

"Well I had better go and see how Foxy's doing" I said . "Yea , go ahead , I have some paperwork to fill out" said John getting right to it" said John. I then spotted Stacy who was looking at the children with a soft smile on her face . "Thinking about them aren't you ?" I asked .

"Yea , there just so adorable and not like the children back in the 1980's , I swear the boss's father at the time was just pulling teeth left and right trying to appease the parents , it was just one hassle after another , while I can't fault the parents it's mostly the boss's father's fault , and frankly all he did ever see was dollar signs and I could see it written on his face '_**Money , Dollar signs , profit**_' I could tell that the animatronics were just machines to him , but to the boss who curently owns the place there alive and I can't blame him , do you thin that they are alive?" asked Stacy .

"More than you know I've hung out with them on each and every single one of my night's and let me tell you , they really are awesome take my word on that , in fact I really like Foxy , and his animatronic pirate crew" I said . "yea , the kids really liked the show they put on" said Stacy with a smile .

With that I headed off towards Pirate Cove and saw Foxy with a happy expression on his face . "Foxy you guys did great" I said . "aw thanks lad , entertaining the lads and lasses again made me servos and circuits swell up with joy" said Foxy . "I happen to agree , that and no kids climbed on stage nor on you" I pointed out .

"That I noticed too , and for that I couldn't be happier , so I be glad ye visited us lad , anyway Rainbow ye had better be going I be sure that lad's and lasses be wondering where ye are" said Foxy . Rainbow booted up and hugged , Foxy before hugging me .

"Thanks Adam , I'm glad your here" said Rainbow . With that she had left and as for me , I headed back to the dining area and ordered me a pizza medium size if I remember , along with my normal drink . Hours later my pizza and drink were brought to me , and frankly Mike was keeping an eye on the kids , I could tell that they were enjoying themselves same with the parents .

But that's when John came up to the stage and got everyone's attention again for yet another speech , gave me more time to work on my meal and drink . "I'd like to get Michael Schimidt and Stacy Jones , my daughter up on stage with me . Mike was the first one to take the mic once he was on stage and he knew exactly what to say .

"Well when I took this job as a day shift guard , I was quite glad I got to work alongside the animatronics and even the ponies , who are really great in helping out when it comes to kids , and besides these animatronics mean a lot to me as they do each and every one of you , while this place may close it's doors , the memories will live on in our hearts , don't forget the good times you spent here kids , and adults included" said Mike . "Further more , you might see a lot of movement with the ponies and even Foxy , don't worry he won't hurt anyone and he was the one that made friends with our night guard here , who is working on that pizza and root beer of his" added John with a chuckle . "Also I'd like to let my daughter , Stacy say a few words" added the manager .

"Thank you daddy , as Mike and our nightguard had said , these animatronics are going to be given to someone , someone who has worked the night shift , you might have seen him before , but anyway when my dad opened up this restaurant , I've heard of the rumors , but turns out that there not true … most of the time , but anyway though , I'm glad to see each and every one of you here but these animatronics are also here listening , isn't that right Foxy" said Stacy with a smirk .

"Argh that be right lass , what she said be true this might be our last day here but we are going to someone among the staff and I be sure ye know who the lad is" said Foxy . Each of the children used there heads to try and figure out who it was that worked the night shift until one girl pointed at me working down the last slice of pizza and the last of my drink . "Is it him ? , the one eating a pizza and drinking a soda?" asked one little girl named Gwen hardy . "Aye , that be the one" said Foxy .

"Wow , I hope he takes care of you" she said happily . If foxy could cry liquid pride , he would but it was just oily tears leaking from his animatronic eyes. "Thank ye lass , yer a very nice little one , ye grow big and strong and maybe one day ye could do something incredible with yer life" said Foxy . With that the little girl hugged , Foxy for the first time .

But that's when I saw Davy Jones peek from Pirates cove and smile at what he had saw . _Well I'll be , he seems happy _ I thought . Finally I was done with the pizza and drink , thankfully one of the waiters or waiteresses cleaned up the table I was at and I paid and she gladly gave me one of the best smiles I could ask for , not that I was 'attracted' I simply said thanks , weather that was some kind of 'sign' I could care less. Finally it was closing time and all the kids said there goodby's to all the animatronics including Davy Jones himself . I smirked like Batman would as I saw each of them leave , finally I saw my boss walk up to me and put his hands on my shoulders with a broad smile .

"Adam , you did great today , in fact all these animatronics are yours to take home , attractions included I'll have them brought to your house via moving truck or maybe tractor trailer" said John happily .

"I'd go with a tractor trailer , just be careful turning such a huge vehicle" I said . "Oh I don't think I'll drive one of those , I'll probably have one of the Fazbear Entertainment truck drivers do that and as for me I'm really glad I'm closing these doors , besides I'm going to be heading home with my daughter Stacy" said John . I was shocked , I thought stacy was someone who needed a job and took it this certainly took me for surprise .

"Daughter ? , I wasn't told of this" I said shocked . "Well , you never asked" said Stacy with a light blush . I raised an eyebrow at that , but ignored it .

"That explains it , did anything sell at the yard sale?" I asked . "Yup , most of the plushies , acoustic guitars and even pictures taken by me with all the animatronics and a with you" added John . "Alright , I had better get going , don't forget those guitars and pedals" I added . "Trust me I won't" said John . "Now get going you wasckle" said Stacy sounding like Elmer Fudge from Loony tunes .

Rolling my eyes I grabbed the amp , tele , and all the pedals and patch chords and hauled them to my truck , well the guitar came with a hard shell case . And the pedals came with a free board . Finally I had it all loaded and with that I drove off towards my house witch was only four blocks .

With that I unloaded everything and got into my house and locked up my truck . Happy he even let me keep my uniform as an extra bonus . _What a nice guy _ I thought . With that I entered my house , and was greeted by Toy Foxy hugging me and Balloon boy well , he was bugging Toy Freddy .

"Hey guys , miss me?" I asked . "Oh we did, but Balloon boy just wouldn't how do you say 'shut up' at all through out the whole day , so we just let him do it , since it's part of him" said Toy Foxy . "That's okay , besides he's a kid and frankly kids tend to act out like that , just roll with it , as long he doesn't bring harm to any of you , then it's all cool" I explained . "Oh , now I understand , thank you , I take it that the restaurant is closed?" asked Toy Bonnie .

"You bet ya , but we went out with a bang , thanks to Foxy , Freddy , Bonnie , Chica , Fred Bear , The CMC , Twilight Sparkle , Rarity , Rainbow , Discord , and the prototype animatronics , the kids all loved the CMC having some fun with them , Fred Bear well he told many stories about the past and what Fred Bears Family Diner was like and how his life lead up through the events of the 80's and now" I said .

_**Hours later **_

I saw a tractor trailer pull alongside my sidewalk , and began to unload the back of said truck and I opened the door and animatronic after animatronic was put into what is now called the '**Fazbear Room' **a few minutes later , the attractions were also brought into the Fazbear room , and were set down and hours later the truck finally got out of the 'sticky' situation . All the animatronics were reunited with each other , I simply leaned on the door way with a smile on my face . "

Thank you , you finally reunited us" said The Marionette . "Not a problem , Marionette you guys have fun , I'm watching the news" I said . But not before another knock at the door that's when I saw an entire team of rodies bring in amp after amp and guitar after guitar setting them in the living room for the moment . Same with the pedal boards and pedals .

"Told you I'd make good on what I said about those pedals and what not , have fun with them just see if any of them work or not" said John . And with that he got back in his van along with his daughter and the pulled out of my drive way and left . _Oh boy I this going to be fun_ I thought . I started to move amp after amp into now dubbed **' The Music Room' **with that I set up my computer along with any and everything else since I brought all of that home the previous night . After hours of moving everything cables included I had to find some kind of way of setting up each amp and organizing the music room , it looked like a hurricane had blown through it . _I'll worry about it tomorrow _ I thought .

**The Next Day **

Well I had finally gotten the music room straightened up , all the amps stacked on top of each other some worked on , and others well I still kept around same with the guitars and pedals , that's when I heard Freddy calling me , something urgent .

"What is it?" I asked as I ran out of the music room , nearly knocking over Fluttershy and Applejack . "Woah , slow down there partner , yer like a heard of cattle rushing towards town" said Applejackk . "Sorry" I said . "Well you might want to hear this" said Freddy . I quickly took a seat next to Toy Chica who had grown feelings for me , as odd as it is .

_**BREAKING NEWS : FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZA BURNT DOWN TO THE GROUND **_

"We come to live to you with this story , the restaurant Freddy Fazbears Pizza has burnt to the ground , the cause of why the restaurant was burned is unknown , some witnesses say that it was faulty wiring or someone just wanted it gone for good , others say arson , but police aren't saying anything at all until more evidence is gathered , The CEO of Fazbear Entertainment said that whoever did this will be sent to jail on various charges , and now to the weather" . Well crap , the place burnt to the ground , at least I don't have to worry about much though .

"Well guys , since the place burnt down , I already know who did it !" I said . "I know , it's Vincent he's sending a message to us or so he thinks" said Freddy . "I agree" added Toy Freddy . "Right , well lets enjoy your lives here at my place" I said .

And with that our lives continued without much problems , in fact none of the people even knew besides John , Stacy , Mike , Jim one of the cooks at the now burnt down restaurant , and even Gwen who is now 15 last I heard from Stacy or something like that .

_**Freddy Fazbears Pizza **(Now Burnt) _

"Come one Tom , boss said to salvage anything that's worth using" said a guy known as Tim . "Like what?" asked Tom confused . "Oh I don't know , like maybe animatronics , paper plates , Plushies and maybe animatronic parts , boss might open up some kind of attraction" said Tim .

With that they had gotten right to work finding what they could and bringing it back to the truck to take back to Fazbear Entertainment in Sunny town , Main.

After hours searching they found an entire box of toy animatronic masks , along with empty animatronic suits and endoskeletons , training tapes , heads , a fan , a desk , and even some spare suits including some pony endoskeleons , and suits .

With that they took off , headed right for Sunny town , Main to deliver them . But among the stuff they found , they had also discovered an entire trophy full of whole unburnt animatronics real ones , but the 'animatronic' team would get those later .

_**Fazbear Fright : The Horror Attraction **_

_**New Location : Sunnyville , Colorado **_

Tim and Tom , had unloaded everything at the HQ and were paid handsomely for there work . And the stuff that they had uncovered was now being setup by more people . "You think this is going to work?" asked one guy . "Oh yea , reviving the legend would put the company back in good graces with the people and they don't know what's going to scare them" chuckled another .

"Oh I wouldn't be betting on that , there going to be scared alright ,so lets make this authentic as possible using what we got" said a third . After hours of setting everything up , they called in the technician and told him to check the wiring to make sure that it was nice and tucked away that way so nothing 'bad' happens.

**30 years later **

**Only one Remains , He always comes back , he always does **

A young man by the name of Bob Hermies had signed up for a job at Fazbear's Fright : The Horror Attraction .

And so far he was doing what he could , keeping the Ventilation , Camera systems and audio systems working but that's when a golden withered bunny sprang into his office , took his fist and slammed it into his face knocking him out of the chair , Bob was scared for his life now as he had a broken nose .

With that the golden bunny , took his foot and slammed it on his face spraying brain matter all over the wall of the office , after that he found some tissues and cleaned his foot off but had to hide the evidence . He soon left the now dead body of Bob there on the floor and only knew that no one else would take the job here at this horror attraction .

**To be continued **


End file.
